Emaya BBC (Before Boot Camp)
by salsa3344
Summary: What I think should have happened with EMAYA starting in Season 1 Episode 7.
1. Being Honest With Myself

**"Emaya BBC (Before Boot Camp)"**

**This FanFic starts at PLL season 1 episode 7.**

**I'm starting this story with a T rating because they are not at sexy time yet in this stage of the show. Just kissing. I'm going to use the PLL dialogue from the show mixed in with how I think the direction of the storyline should have gone. **

**So here it goes…**

**Chapter 1: Being Honest With Myself**

_Emily enters the music room at Rosewood High looking for Maya. She finds her and is quite nervous about talking to her after what happened at the Homecoming Dance. Maya does not look happy to see Emily but this doesn't deter her. Emily continues to approach Maya and says,_

"Hey, I know you don't want to talk to me but can you please just listen to me for a sec?"

_Maya stops putting her papers in her bag and looks up at Emily with an annoyed expression on her face. She gives her the 'what do you want' look so Emily starts talking._

"I wanted to give you a heads up. That picture of you and me kissing is probably going to be seen by a lot of people."

"I won't lose sleep that's you not me."

"I'm not going to lose any more sleep either. I miss you. And…"

"And…"

"And I want to try and make this work."

"Wow. When did this happen? The last time I saw you, you were slow dancing with Toby at Homecoming."

"Maya, can we just talk about you and me."

"How do I know you won't flake on me again?"

"Because I'm trying this new thing, it's called being honest with myself. How am I doing so far?"

"Descent."

_Maya smiles at Emily and Emily smiles back at Maya. Emily really looks at Maya thinking, "those eyes…I get lost in them, that adorable freckled nose…I want to kiss each one sweetly, that mouth…I'm mesmerized by it, those full lips…I want to kiss them over and over. I could have had this so long ago but I let what other people might think of me decide who I should be. They are no longer making that choice for me. I know who I am and I know who I want to be with…_

"So, can I walk you to your locker?" Emily asks hopefully.

"Are there rules about holding hands? Can I kiss you?" asks Maya with a hint of sarcasm.

"Maya, I haven't told my parents yet so I hope we can be discreet. Can we ease into things?" Emily asks hopefully.

"Ease how?"

"Holding hands…yes. Kissing…cheek only. Can this be a start?"

"You mean in public?"

"Yes."

"So when we're alone?"

"That's the bell. See you later!"

_Emily runs down the hallway around the corner stopping to catch her breath. She smiles thinking about Maya. "Me and Maya…Emaya! Oh Maya, please be patient with me. I want this so much! I don't want to screw it up!"_

**_The next day at school…_**

_Maya and Emily are sitting outside in the courtyard at school having lunch._

"I dare you," challenges Maya.

"You're awful."

"Yes I am. Come on."

_Emily closes her eyes and opens her mouth while Maya places a piece of fruit into it. They can't stop giggling. Maya says,_

"What did you think I was going to give you?"

"I don't know, one of those really sour candies."

"Not a chance."

_Emily wants to ask Maya something but is struggling a little bit on how to ask her._

"Umm. I had a thought. Why don't we do something one night instead of just hanging out?"

"What kind of something?"

"I don't know. Maybe go for a real dinner someplace and then go somewhere like a movie?"

"Dinner and a movie. I think there's a word for that. What's it called when two people go out like that?"

"I think they call it…a date."

"Yeah. I've heard of that. So you're a asking me out on a date?"

"Two friends having dinner, going to the movies…no big."

_Maya eye sexes Emily._

"Yes. I'm asking you on a date."

"Hmm. I'll think about it."

_Maya gets up and walks away._

"Hey! Maya!" Emily calls to her.

_Emily can't stop smiling._

**_The Date…_**

_Emily gets ready for her date with Maya. She has emptied half her closet looking for the perfect outfit to wear. She finally decides on a jean skirt with a cute top and jean jacket. She finishes accessorizing herself with the scarf Maya bought for her before Homecoming. Emily takes one last look in the mirror satisfied with her choices. _

_They go out to dinner and then a movie just like they planned. They sit in the back of the theater to see, "I Walked with a Zombie." This isn't the most exciting date movie but wasn't that part of the plan? They settle in next to each other but the heat between them cannot be ignored…_

_Emily looks at Maya. Maya looks at Emily. They lean towards each other, closer and closer…_

"Maya."

"Emily, shhhh."

_Their lips grow closer until they touch. Maya moves her body sideways as her hand glides against Emily's face moving it to the back of her head pulling her into her. Their lips collide willingly. Emily is finally giving in to her sexuality and Maya is finally releasing her sexual frustration. The kiss gets bigger, the want, the need, the desire grows with it. Maya pulls away to take a breath only to crash her lips upon Emily's firmly, securely. Emily is giving just as much of herself to this kiss as Maya is. Their bodies move closer, Maya pulls Emily onto her lips more vigorously. They continue their intimate exploration of one another until the credits roll and the house lights go on. They pull away lost in each other's eyes, smiling slightly wondering how they could have allowed themselves to be apart for so long. How they could have let other people interfere with their desire to be together._

_Emily and Maya get up to leave the theater holding hands thinking about what a great movie choice they made. They smile still holding hands on their way to the car. Once inside Maya looks at Emily and says,_

"That was nice. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I like kissing you. I hope we can do this again."

"Dinner and a movie or make out?"

"All of the above but especially the last one."

_They laugh out loud feeling an ease with one another that they hadn't felt until just now. Emily starts the car to take Maya home. She pulls in to Maya's driveway thinking to herself, "Now what?" Maya helps answer that question by leaning towards her to kiss her good night. Emily responds a little more demurely than at the movie theater. Maya gives Emily one last peck on the lips before stepping out of the car. She walks over to the driver's side motioning for Emily to roll down the window. _

"Thank you for tonight. It was a wonderful date. I had a really good time."

"Me too Maya. I'm so glad we did this."

"So, then you really do want to do this again?" Maya asks.

"Go on a date?"

"Well, yeah."

"You mean another dinner and another movie?"

"Or anything you want that two people can do together in public."

"I'm sure I can think of something."

"Good. I'm holding you to it. Thanks again Emily. It was well, amazing just like you."

_Maya kisses Emily before she has a chance to respond and Emily more than willingly kisses her back. _

"Good night Maya."

"Good night Emily."

_Emily watches as Maya lets herself into her house then she drives away with a truly satisfied smile on her face. "Me and Maya," she thinks to herself. "I could get used to this." _

_Just as Emily pulls into her driveway her phone buzzes._

**_Looks like Emily's growing up._**

**_Will Mama Fields let this happen?_**

**_Only she can answer that._**

**_-A_**

_"Damn it 'A'! I won't let you come between me and Maya! I have to tell my parents before 'A' does."_

_Emily parks her car in the driveway and just as she's about to walk into her house she has a thought. "I'm going to tell my parents after the exams tomorrow that I'm gay. And I'm going to tell Maya about 'A'. This way 'A' won't have anything left to hold against me. Oh Maya please hear me out. Please stand by me…"_

**So, how'd I do?**

**I kept it Teen, didn't I or was the kiss too much?**

**One and done or do you want more?**


	2. The Letter

**"Emaya BBC (Before Boot Camp)"**

**Okay, I'm back for the next chapter. I just want to remind you all that I'm taking the PLL dialogue from Season One and adding my own dialogue so I can change the course of Emaya to where it should have gone in the first place.**

**I hope I'm giving you what you want…**

**Chapter 2: The Letter**

_Emily sits with the girls in the library preparing for their exam while waiting for Maya to meet her. There's a storm brewing in the area which is halting the start of the testing and possibly keeping Maya from arriving on time but then her cell buzzes. She doesn't even check to see who it's from because she's sure it's from Maya…_

**Hey Em-**

**You aren't the only one with ****Great Expectations****.**

**Check it out.**

**-A**

_Just as Emily clears her screen not wanting the others to see her text, Wilden approaches their table inquiring as to Emily's whereabouts the night before._

_Emily tells him she was at Spencer's studying even though she wasn't. Hannah, Aria and Spencer back her up even though they know she's lying. They sense that something is up with Emily but they let her be. She'll tell them when she's ready, they hope. But Emily is preoccupied and nervous about the text so she excuses herself to go to the bathroom insisting that she's fine to go on her own. But instead she goes to the stacks in the library presumably to look up the novel, "Great Expectations."_

_Emily finds the book on one of the shelves. While she sifts through it, she notices that there are passages highlighted in yellow and then something falls from the book onto the floor. Emily picks up an envelope staring at the address. It's a letter she wrote to Alison DeLaurentis dated just before Alison's death. In this letter, Emily tells Alison how she really feels about her…_

_Meanwhile, Maya walks in the library in search of Emily. She spots the girls sitting together at one of the tables so she goes over to talk to them._

"Hey guys."

"Hey Maya. Looking for Emily?" asks Hannah with a smile.

"Yeah. Have you seen her?"

"She went to the bathroom a while ago so I bet she's in here somewhere. Why don't you try the stacks?" suggests Hannah.

"Thanks, I will. See ya later."

"See ya."

_Emily is reading the highlighted portions of the book when she has a flashback about Alison…_

**_BEGIN FLASHBACK_**

_Alison is sitting on the floor between the stacks reading "Great Expectations" and laughing. Emily hears her and sits down next to her…_

"What's so funny?" asks Emily."

"Their names…Pip, Mr. Wopsle, Uncle Pumblechook, they sound like stuffed animals." says Alison.

"I can't believe you already finished it."

"Want me to tell you what happens, I can make you a cheat sheet."

_They laugh softly._

"Ya know you should let me braid your hair sometime," says Alison as she takes Emily's hair in her hand feeling its silky smoothness.

_Emily looks away from Alison for a second then says,_

"I had a dream last night about Jenna…"

"Emily don't. Okay. There are all sorts of operations and things they can do."

"I dreamt she came back and she was fine. She could see perfectly. And she forgave us."

_Alison gives a soft sort of laugh._

"That's why I love you. You're big on happy endings," says Alison while looking into Emily's eyes.

"So is Dickens by the way. Pip gets Estella in the end."

_Again there is a pause between them where they're just looking at each other, not saying a word until Alison breaks the silence with a question…_

"Can I read you something?"

_Emily nods yes._

"'I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be'. Did you get to that part yet?"

_Emily nods her head yes looking into Alison's eyes leaning forward kissing her gently on the lips. Alison kisses her back. When they pull away, Alison looks at Emily and smiles…_

**_END FLASHBACK_**

_Emily snaps back into reality looking at the letter in her hand. It reads…_

_You may not want to hear this but I need to get something off my chest. You're not afraid of hurting me so I wonder why I'm so afraid of hurting you. I am but that's not enough of a reason not to tell you how I feel. So here it goes…_

_Sometimes I feel so close to you and then something changes, a look in your eyes and I feel stupid. It's like you can read every thought in my head, and you find it all so hilarious. Like when we kissed, and I thought it might happen again, and you laughed in my face. But it's not hilarious to me. Maybe you think a kiss is just a kiss, and that I'm just practice. But the way you act, it feels more like target practice. I don't know how you can go kissing me one minute to hating me the next, except that I'm starting to catch on. I'm starting to understand what it's like to love one minute and to hate the next. I'm not your…_

**_BEGIN FLASHBACK_**

_Emily flashes back to her and Alison in the girl's locker room. Emily is dressed while Alison only has a towel wrapped around her. She's rambling about Paris as she drops her towel to the ground exposing her naked self. Of course Emily takes a peek. Alison goes on and on about Paris clothing as she takes out her bra and asks Emily to hook it for her. So she does…_

_First she brushes Alison's hair to the side then she clasps her bra. Next she puts her hands on Alison's shoulders while her lips place soft kisses on the base of her neck. Then something unexpected happens, Alison whips around saying quite nastily,_

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I just…"

"You just what?"

_Emily looks at Alison nervously._

"Just because we kissed in the library Emily, doesn't mean I'm into you like that. A kiss is a kiss. I like boys. And trust me if I'm kissing you it's because it's practice for the real thing."

_Emily grabs her things to leave but Alison stops her with a wicked tone._

"Where are you going? You're my ride remember."

_Emily stops to wait full of embarrassment…_

**END FLASHBACK**

_Emily is still thinking about how nice Alison could be one minute and how hurtful she could be the next when Maya finally finds her…_

"Hey Em, what are you doing on the floor?"

"Nothing, I was just…"

_And the lights go out. Emily looks frightened. Maya runs over to her pulling her into a warm embrace. Emily melts into her arms resting her head on her shoulder crying after remember how horrible Alison used to be to her. She looks up at Maya with tear stained cheeks and smiles_.

"Em, what is it? What can I do?"

"Can you just hold me?"

"Whatever you need baby."

_Maya leans against the stacks while Emily sits down between Maya's legs leaning into her. Maya has her arms wrapped around Emily letting her know that she won't desert her. She is there for her and she always will be. _

"Maya?"

"Yeah baby."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything, what is it?"

"It's about Alison."

"Alison huh, what about Alison?"

"You know I cared about her, really cared about her."

"Yeah, I think you mentioned that to me."

"Well, the year she disappeared, I showed her how I felt about her. I kissed her and it was nice but then when I tried to kiss her again in the girls' locker room, she made it really ugly. She made me feel awful about how I felt about her and she didn't care how hurtful she was being."

"Aww Em. I'm so sorry. I, I'm not even sure what to say."

"You don't have to say anything because I know you would never do that to me."

"I care way too much about you to do something like that."

_Emily looks up into Maya's eyes smiling sweetly. She knows Maya would never be cruel to her like Alison was._

"Maya, I found this letter I wrote to Alison and I want you to read it. Will you read it?"

"Only if you want me to."

"I want you to."

_Maya reads the letter and then places it on the floor next to her. _

"Ya know what Em? I probably would've done the same thing you did except I would most likely have said it to her face so I could see her reaction. You did nothing wrong."

_Maya holds Emily as close to her as possible while Emily smiles into the crook of Maya's neck. She always makes Emily feel good about herself. _

"Em if I had known you back then, I would've done everything in my power to steal you away from Alison. I would never make you feel bad about who you are and how you feel. And I would let that Alison know it too!"

_Emily turns to look deeply into Maya's eyes. She kisses Maya softly yet lovingly. Maya responds returning only the kisses that Emily lays upon her. She's there to give Emily what __**she**__ needs and that's exactly what she does…_

_Emily breaks away from their kissing. She moves herself next to Maya so she can look directly at her to say,_

"Maya, there's something I need to tell you and I'm afraid of how you're going to react."

"Afraid, why?"

"Because I haven't been honest with you."

_Maya sits up curious and scared as to what she's about to tell her._

"What do you mean you haven't been honest with me?"

"Do you remember the day we met?"

"How could I forget, you're still the best part about moving to Rosewood."

_Emily smiles shyly before continuing._

"I walked you home from school."

"Yeah and then you walked back to school for swim practice. I was flattered that you would do that for me."

"I wanted to. And then I told you about Alison being missing and you said how sorry you were that I was going through that."

"I remember."

"You leaned towards me to kiss my cheek but I don't know why, I leaned too and our lips met."

"Go on."

"Maya, I liked it, I really like it. That's all I could think about. And then it happened."

"What happened?"

"I just finished taking my shower after swim practice, I opened my locker to get changed and I saw a piece of paper."

"And?"

"And it said, 'Hey Em! I've been replaced. You've found another friend to kiss!' It was signed by someone who calls themselves 'A'."

"Emily, that's so messed up. And who's 'A'?"

"Well for a while I thought maybe it was Alison. They hadn't found a body at that time. But then when they did find her body, I got really scared because now I have no idea who it could be."

"Emily that must've been awful for you."

"It was but Maya, now I'm getting texts from this 'A' person threatening to tell my parents that I'm gay. Maya, if they find out from someone else besides me, it could get really bad. I mean I already know they will be disappointed with me when they find out but to find out from someone else?"

"Em, come here."

_Emily melts into Maya, letting her hold her close. Maya's arms feel so good wrapped around her. _

"Even in this dark library, I feel completely at ease because I'm with you."

"Em, I wish you had told me. We spent a lot of time apart when we could have been together. Did this 'A' person make you doubt who you were?"

"Yes. I'm so upset with myself for letting 'A' try to decide who I am. I know who I am and I know who I want to be with."

"Oh yeah, who's that?"

"You, it's always been you since the first day we met."

_Maya pulls Emily closer to her kissing her gently on the lips. Emily smiles feeling relieved about what she just did._

"Em, is this 'A' still bothering you?"

"Yes."

"Shouldn't you call the police?"

"We can't. Every time we try to one of us gets a text about having our secrets revealed to everyone."

"We? You mean Hannah, Aria and Spencer too?"

"Yeah. I was worried about telling you. I was worried that 'A' might try to hurt you if I said anything to you. But I can't let 'A' destroy the one thing that means the most to me…you, Maya."

_Emily seals her lips to Maya's not wanting her to respond, needing her to kiss her back with as much passion as she is giving at this moment. Maya falls into the kiss holding Emily firmly against her. Emily places her hand at the back of Maya's neck pulling her onto her lips. After several minutes, Emily snuggles into Maya breathing in rhythm with her, not saying a word just being…_

_But then their intimate moment is interrupted when the lights flicker on. As they get themselves up off the floor Emily says, _

"Maya, I hope I did the right thing by telling you."

"You did. No 'A' is going to keep us apart and if this 'A' even tries to hurt you they'll have to deal with me."

_Just then, the lights flicker off again, books start flying off the shelves! They're dodging them left and right running through the stacks yelling for whoever is doing this to reveal themselves. Then, just as soon as it started, it stops._

"Let's get out of here," hurries Maya.

"I just need to get my bag. Wait, it was right here and the letter! Maya, someone took them!"

"They've got to be around here someplace. There, on the table," points out Maya.

_But before they can go any further, Wilden blocks their way…_

**To Be Continued….**

**Are you still with me?**


	3. Coming Out

"**Emaya BBC (Before Boot Camp)****"**

**I'm glad to see that you are still with me. I want to get this right and I hope you can be patient with me.**

**I appreciate all the suggestions but I haven't decided how this is going to play out as far as whether or not Emily will tell the girls that Maya knows about 'A'. **

**This chapter will continue where the last chapter left off and move into the next episode from the show with my own interpretation.**

**So thanks for taking this ride with me and enjoy the next installment of "Emaya BBC"…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3: Coming Out **

_Just then, the lights flicker off again, books start flying off the shelves! They're dodging them left and right running through the stacks yelling for whoever is doing this to reveal themselves. Then, just as soon as it started, it stops…_

"Let's get out of here," hurries Maya.

"I just need to get my bag. Wait, it was right here and the letter! Maya, someone took them!"

"They've got to be around here someplace. There, on the table," points out Maya.

_But before they can go any further, Wilden blocks their way…_

_**Meanwhile in the girls locker room…**_

"Has anyone seen Emily?" asks Aria concerned.

"I haven't seen her since right before Maya came looking for her," responds Hannah worriedly.

"Maybe we should go back to the library to see if she's still there," suggests Spencer.

_**Meanwhile, back in the library…**_

"Emily, I think we found something that belongs to you. Is that your bag on the table?" asks Wilden.

"Where'd you find it?" she asks with Maya right behind her with one hand on her waist and the other hand on her arm giving it a squeeze of reassurance that she's not alone and that she's safe.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you that leaving a bag unattended in a public place, not a very smart move."

_Aria, Spencer and Hannah burst into the library with their own line of questioning…_

"What is going on?" asks Spencer as she sees Wilden with Emily and Maya.

"Oh perfect, we can all be together for an update," offers Wilden sarcastically.

"Look, we're supposed to be in the girls locker room," states Hannah.

"Well yeah I'm guessing you girls are used to being in places you're not supposed to be."

_They all look at Wilden like they just got caught in the act of doing something they shouldn't be._

"Did you tell your friends where you were last night? When you weren't studying for the test?" Wilden asks Emily like he already knows.

"She was with me," answers Maya while giving Emily a look that simply says 'I won't let you fall'. Emily smiles shyly acknowledging her look.

"Oh yeah, because I've got these really interesting photos and you're not in any of them," Wilden snaps at Maya.

_Wilden hands Emily his phone showing her at Alison's destroyed memorial holding onto the sculpted figurines._

"Go ahead and pass it around there's plenty more where that came from at the precinct."

_Maya sees the photo just before Aria takes the phone from Emily. Maya holds onto Emily a little tighter as the girls look at the photo in disbelief._

"I see you didn't get a chance to clean your shoes either huh?" notices Wilden.

"That's not why I went there," Emily tries to explain.

"Really, so you didn't go back to the memorial to finish up Toby's handy work? Or were you just there covering up his tracks."

"I found it like that. It was already destroyed," tells Emily trying to defend herself.

"Really," says Wilden as he digs in Emily's bag pulling out something wrapped in a dark cloth.

"If she said it was already destroyed then it was," shoots back Maya with an angry scowl.

"Then lemme ask you a question, what were **these** doing in your bag?" asks Wilden holding up one of the figurines from Alison's memorial.

_The girls look at the figurine and then at each other wondering if Emily really did destroy the memorial._

"Souvenirs? Something Toby asked you to save so he could keep it for his trophy collection?"

_Emily moves away from Maya to take the figurine out of Wilden's hand and says,_

"This has nothing to do with Toby."

"Em, why do you have those?" asks Aria confused.

_Maya sees the emotion in Emily's eyes and goes over to her to comfort her telling her,_

"It's okay, I'm here for you."

_Emily tries to smile through her tears as Hannah speaks up,_

"You put those in there, you creep! Emily would never do that, the memorial was her idea."

_Emily places the figurine on her bag as Wilden responds to Hannah,_

"Yeah, so I heard. Nice cover huh?"

_Wilden pulls out the letter from his coat pocket waving it in front of Emily's face._

"You want me to share this with them?" Wilden asks as Emily gasps trying to swipe it away from him.

"Give that back!" demands Maya.

_Wilden snaps the letter away from Emily's reach and goes on to ask,_

"Or would **you** like to?"

_Emily falls back into Maya trembling._

"Go ahead and tell them Emily about the angry letter you wrote to Alison which is dated, by the way, three days before she disappeared."

"You had no right to read that," emotes Emily while Maya continues to console her.

"Emily, what is in that letter?" asks Spencer still trying to process everything that's happening at this moment.

"Tell her. Tell her how you wanted to punish Alison for rejecting you," demands Wilden.

_Hannah can see how this is affecting Emily because she knows about her and Maya and this is not how she would want her other friends to find out._

"Tell her how you felt relieved at the funeral. That she wasn't going to be around to humiliate you anymore was she?" infers Wilden as he looks at the letter he's holding.

"I went back to that memorial to say I was sorry. There were horrible things in that letter and I didn't mean them and then suddenly she was gone and…"

_Emily's emotions take over as she is barely able to get out the rest of her words. _

"It's okay, Emily, we all care about you and we're all here for you," assures Maya with deep concern.

_Emily does her best to get out what she's been holding in for far too long,_

"I loved her as more than a friend."

_Spencer and Aria watch with surprise as Emily tells them who she really is._

"I just never had the chance to tell her in the right way."

_Emily turns to Maya crying in her arms as Hannah demands,_

"Give the letter back. Give it back to her now or I swear to God that I will rip your head off!"

"Sorry, I can't. But we're not leaving this room until you tell me what you were doing carting around pieces of Alison's memorial!" shouts Wilden at Emily.

_Emily spins out of Maya's arms shouting back,_

"I took them because they were the only things that weren't broken!"

_Mrs. Hastings walks into the library in the middle of all this. She steps up to the group and asks authoritatively,_

"What's going on in here? Mona said she heard you girls talking about looking for Emily in the library. Well, it looks like you found her so why aren't they in the locker room with the other kids?"

_She asks looking directly at Wilden._

"Who are you?" asks Wilden annoyed.

"Her mother," she states firmly pointing to Spencer. "If this is the school's idea of keeping my child safe, I'm glad I came back. Honey, why is Emily crying?"

"He accused her of killing Alison," answers Spencer angrily.

"What?" questions Mrs. Hastings furiously.

Aria begins to explain, "He went into her bag and now he's accusing…"

"Hold it, hold it," interrupts Mrs. Hastings. "You're questioning minors without an adult present? What police department do you work for? What century are you in?" barks Mrs. Hastings with a stinging sarcasm.

"Mam I would advise you…"

"No I would advise you to back off because anything that they said to you is inadmissible in a court room, period! Let's go. Emily honey, grab your things."

_All the girls help Emily with the figurines and her personal belongings including the letter as she melts into Maya's comforting arms leaving the library together._

"What were you thinking?" demands Mrs. Hastings.

"I have a homicide to solve. Okay?"

"Not anymore you don't. You're done. You're done with this investigation unless you want to face me down with opposing council," threatens Mrs. Hastings as she walks away from a despondent Wilden.

_**In the girls locker room…**_

_Emily sits on a bench with her head on Maya's shoulder. Maya holds her close telling her,_

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. I can't believe that Wilden guy went after you like that. But Emily, you know you will never have to hide behind a letter or a memory ever again. I will be with you every step of the way."

_Emily looks up at Maya and says,_

"I don't think I could've gotten through it without you. Thank you for that."

"You don't need to thank me for anything. After all, it was my duty as your girlfriend to stand by you," she says with a wink and a smile causing a rush of warmth to fill Emily's body.

_Aria looks at the two of them nudging Spencer and Hannah to join her as she decides to walk over to say,_

"I wish I had known. Look Emily, Alison loved you and I don't know if it was in the way that you wanted her to but I know that she did. And right now I can see that you are in really good hands."

_Aria smiles at Emily and places her hand atop Maya's squeezing it._

"Oh, I think she knows that already," smiles Maya with a wink at Aria.

"Hey, that wink is supposed to be only for me," pouts Emily.

"And it is, it so is," agrees Maya with an eyebrow arch.

"Maya, I'm so glad you were there for her but I wished we could have been there for you too," mentions Spencer compassionately.

"I already knew," boasts Hannah.

_Spencer and Aria give her a look,_

"Really Hannah, putting the spotlight on you," smirks Spencer.

"Well, it's true I have the pictures to prove it!" Hannah retorts proudly.

_The girls share a laugh as they watch the two of them together realizing that Emily will have the strength to be who she was meant to be with Maya by her side. They are feeling relieved and so happy for her and for them…_

_And just like that the storm has lifted and the SAT exam is rescheduled… _

_**The following weekend at Emily's house…**_

"Emily I'm going out for a little while, I'll be back soon," yells Mrs. Fields to her daughter.

"Okay mom," Emily yells back.

_As soon as Emily hears her mom's car drive out of the driveway, she runs downstairs to open the backdoor for her girlfriend. _

"So, now we have the house to ourselves," flirts Maya.

"Yeah we do, so what do you plan on doing about it?" Emily flirts back.

_Maya presses Emily up against the wall looking deeply into her eyes as their breathing changes from being so close to one another. _

"What are you going to do with me?" asks Emily with nervous excitement.

"For starters, I think I'm going to kiss you," Maya states the obvious as she presses herself more firmly against Emily.

"Then why don't you?" challenges Emily.

_Maya's eyes go wide as she slowly moves in towards Emily who closes her eyes waiting with barely parted lips. Maya's lips graze Emily's slowly from side to side taking her bottom lip between hers pulling at it forcing her lips to part for her. Maya catches her lips with hers before she has a chance to close her mouth, slipping her tongue between her teeth giving Emily a taste of what she can have. Emily responds with excitement and delight to the feel of Maya's tongue exploring, tasting, enjoying this getting to know you stage of their relationship. Maya's hand slips under Emily's shirt caressing her bare skin gently sending shockwaves through her body heating up the kiss until they are both breathless…_

_They take their passion upstairs to Emily's room lying on her bed. Maya is leaning up against the pillows with Emily snuggled into her kissing her tenderly when Emily gets startled from the sounds of a car honking its horn. She sits up nervously and says,_

"Maya, what if my mom comes back?"

"What if?" she asks stroking Emily's arm with gentle fingertips.

"I don't want her finding out like this."

"Then how would you like her to find out?"

"Dammit Maya. Telling you about 'A' was one thing. I mean, I think I knew or at least I hoped you would stand by me after I told you but this is different."

"Different how?"

"I don't think my mom will understand. I think she's going to be really disappointed in me."

"Emily, your mom loves you no matter who you are. It might take some adjusting but I think she'll come around if she doesn't right away."

"But what if 'A' tells her before I have a chance too?"

"Then you have to tell her sooner rather than later."

"I know you're right, but I'm scared."

"It was scary for me too. But my parents listened and accepted me. And I think yours will too," Maya says kissing Emily on her forehead.

_Emily falls back into Maya's arms saying,_

"Why do I feel like I could do anything with you by my side?"

"Because you can. I won't let you fall."

_Emily looks up at Maya thinking how she could be so lucky to find this girl. _

"What?" asks Maya sweetly.

"Nothing. I'm just glad that you're here with me right now."

_Emily kisses Maya tenderly at first rolling onto her back pulling Maya on top of her not breaking away from the kiss for a second. She parts Maya's lips sneaking her tongue into her mouth exploring, tasting, enjoying the now moving forward stage of their relationship… _

_But unfortunately their intimate moment is interrupted by Emily's cell. _

"Can you get that I think it's my mom."

"You really want her to know we're together?" Maya asks while her body fuses to Emily's.

"She can know we're together without knowing we're together."

_Maya laughs as she reaches for the cell on the nightstand._

"Emily's phone, hello? Is somebody there, I can hear you breathing."

_Emily takes the phone from Maya._

"Hello?"

_No one answers but they hear the front door open and close and footsteps on the stairs. They get up off the bed quickly not wanting whoever it is to find them like that. _

"Mom, mom?"

"Hello?"

_They stand close together not knowing who is going to walk into her room…_

_But the fear washes away as Emily watches her dad walk in followed by her mom. Emily's dad gathers her in a tight hug as Emily's excitement cannot be contained. They all hug each other as Maya looks on._

"Maya? I didn't know she had company," says Mrs. Fields to her husband.

"Dad, this is my friend Maya," Emily introduces while still holding onto him.

"Emily talks so much about you I'm really happy to meet you," Maya says sweetly as she shakes his hand.

"I think we're ready for some family time here, Maya?" hints Mrs. Fields for her to get going.

"Oh sure," Maya agrees understanding their need.

"I'll call you later," Emily says before Maya goes.

_As Maya passes by them, she turns to look at Emily who eye sexes her sending her a very clear message as she walks away..._

_Mrs. Fields goes downstairs leaving Emily and her dad to have a heart to heart. Emily decides she's going to tell him that she's gay but she's having trouble finding the words. _

_Her dad is trying to put the pieces together after hearing about what happened at homecoming. He questions why she broke up with Ben telling her it's an honor to be truthful. Emily understands this but questions her dad,_

"What if we're not ready for the truth because maybe it will be too hard to hear?"

"Emmy you know it's always better to be honest than to tell a lie," he says seriously.

"Dad, I, I really missed you."

_Mr. Fields embraces his daughter who wishes she had the courage to tell him who she really is…_

_Mr. Fields retreats to his bedroom to shower and change while Emily calls Maya,_

"Hey."

"Hey, Maya, can we meet somewhere?"

"Sure, is everything okay?"

"It will be once I'm in your arms again."

"I like that. Where?"

"Our place."

"Our place. See you there."

_Emily asks her parents if she can still go to Mona's Glamping Party with the girls. Mrs. Fields doesn't think she should go but her father insists. _

"Thanks dad and I'm so glad you're home," she says hugging him before she leaves to meet Maya.

_Emily packs up her car with her sleeping bag and overnight clothes to meet Maya on her way to Camp Mona. She parks her car and walks into the woods by the lake to the boat house where there she is waiting for her…_

"Hey Maya."

"Hey, come here."

_Emily joins Maya on the dock by the railing looking over the lake giving her a peck on the cheek._

"So, how did you get out of the house?"

"I asked my parents if I could still go to Mona's Glamping Camping thing and my dad said yes but my mom wanted me to stay home."

"Your dad is awesome."

"Yeah he is."

"So you're actually going to that Glamping thing huh?"

"Yeah. I have to."

"Why?"

"Because 'A' told us we need to be there for some kind of scavenger hunt and she's the prize."

"'A'? Emily I don't like this."

"I don't like it either but we have to."

"Well then it's a good thing Mona invited me too."

"What? You're going?" Emily asks excitedly.

"Yes I am. And you and I are sharing a tent. Got it."

"Oh yeah, I got it," Emily says kissing her girlfriend.

_But before it gets too heated Maya pulls away._

"You didn't want to meet me to talk about 'A' so why did you want to meet me?"

"Maya, I wanted to tell my dad so badly but I couldn't. I lost my nerve."

"It's okay baby, you'll figure it out and I'll be there to help you," she says bringing Emily into her, holding her close.

"I know you will. I'm so glad I have you."

"Okay, so how about we take the night off from thinking about telling your parents about you, about us and we beat 'A' at this scavenger hunt thing and then we celebrate alone in our tent," Maya suggests with a wicked eyebrow arch.

_Emily smiles widely at Maya, thinking about being alone with her in their tent, but also because she always knows what to say to her to take away the sadness in her heart. They kiss sweetly before getting in their cars to drive to Camp Mona's Glamping Campout…_

_**Back at the Fields home…**_

_Pam picks up the mail and notices an envelope with her name on it with no return address. When she opens it, she finds the pictures from the photo booth of Emily and Maya kissing. She can't believe her eyes as she sees her daughter kissing a girl, she's kissing a girl! But she's not just kissing any girl it's that new girl, Maya St. Germain..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To be continued…**

_**I hope this was long enough for you…**_

_**So a decision needs to be made, do you want them to have sex at the Glamping thing or do they wait until before Maya gets sent to boot camp or do they not have sex until after Maya comes back from boot camp when they say they love each other?**_

_**Persuade me…**_


	4. Let's Go Glamping!

**"****Emaya BBC (Before Boot Camp)"**

**Wow, thanks for the reviews and for sticking around to follow my version of the story. I always wondered why Maya would have been left out of all these fabulous opportunities for Emily and Maya to be together. Well, guess what, she won't be left out in my story!**

**This was a tough chapter because I haven't decided if Hannah, Spencer and Aria should know yet that Maya knows about 'A'.**

**Also, the episode jumped around a lot and of course Maya wasn't in this part originally so I had to add her and all of her dialogue. So, I hope you can follow along and I hope you like how Maya was included.**

**It's time to go Glamping!**

**Rated T.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4: Let's Go Glamping!**

**Narrator POV**

"Okay, so how about we take the night off from thinking about telling your parents about you, about us and we beat 'A' at this scavenger hunt thing and then we celebrate alone in our tent," Maya suggests with a wicked eyebrow arch.

_Emily smiles widely at Maya, thinking about being alone with her, but also because she always knows what to say to her to take away the sadness in her heart. They kiss sweetly before getting in their cars to drive to Camp Mona's Glamping Campout…_

**_Camp Mona_**

_Emily and Maya pull up to the campsite and park their cars. As they are getting their stuff together, Toby approaches from the woods…_

"Emily I need to talk to you," pleads Toby.

Emily whips around, "If you want me to listen, just stay there."

"Emily, September 1st was the day I ended it with Jenna. I felt terrible about what we were doing but I didn't know how to stop it."

"What is he talking about?"

"Maya, I, I didn't see you," says Toby not sure what to do next.

"You didn't see two cars driving up here?" asks Maya sarcastically.

_Maya walks over to Emily taking her hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze._

"What's this about Jenna?" asks Maya suspiciously.

"Anything you say to me, you say to her too or this conversation is over," threatens Emily.

"Fine. Listen, Jenna told me that if I told anyone that she would tell people I forced myself on her. She didn't want it to stop."

"Jenna wanted to be with you?" asks Emily unsure if this is the truth.

"Jenna was in love with me. She's still in love with me."

"Whoa. Aren't you two related?" asks Maya weirded out by the conversation.

"Not by blood. She's my step sister."

"Cuz that makes it so much better," mocks Maya.

"Emily, I asked Alison to meet me so I could tell her that she did me a favor. She got me away from Jenna."

"Why was she wearing your sweater and why would Ali meet you at the kissing rock?" asks Emily inquisitively.

"We didn't go anywhere. We met right outside of Spencer's barn. I gave her my sweater because it was cold. When I left her she was getting in the car with some guy still wearing my sweater. She was very much alive."

"You have to tell the police," insists Emily.

"You see how this looks. They've already decided I'm guilty," reminds Toby.

_Maya holds onto Emily feeling her nervousness._ She needs this little meeting to end quickly, "Look, if we don't go to this party, her friends are going to know that something's wrong."

"I only came back to say goodbye."

"Goodbye," states Maya firmly.

"Where will you go?" asks Emily concerned.

"I spent a year in reform school. I've got friends in all the wrong places and misery loves company."

"You can't keep running."

"Em, you can't tell him what to do. Maybe this is best for him right now at this moment."

"I need to get as far away from here as I can," states Toby.

"But if you're innocent…"

"If? You think I'm lying. I need you to believe me Emily," pleads Toby.

"And I need you to back away," warns Maya.

"It's all that matters," states Toby sincerely.

"But I still have so many questions. Toby…"

"If you tell your friends, you know they'll call the cops," concludes Toby.

_That's the last thing Toby says before he leaves the girls. Emily is overwhelmed as she falls into Maya wrapping her arms around her. Maya holds onto her making sure Emily knows that she is safe with her._

"What the hell was that?" asks Maya not even sure what she just witnessed.

"I'm not even sure myself except that he says he didn't kill Ali."

"The question is do **_you_** believe him?"

"Do you?" asks Emily.

"He didn't ask me to believe him, he asked you."

**_Maya and Emily meet Aria and Spencer at the party…_**

"Maya? I didn't know you were coming," states Aria confused yet happy to see her.

"I didn't know either. She surprised me," offers Emily all excited.

"Do you have any idea what you've gotten yourself into?" asks Spencer legitimately concerned.

"Yeah. I'm sure Mona is going to make this a night we'll never forget," assumes Maya while looking at Emily with thoughts of sexy time in her head. "And you'll never forget," she whispers in Emily's ear making her blush all kinds of ways.

"Did we just miss something?" asks Spencer knowing all too well what Maya is up to.

Maya smiles and says, "So I'll let you tell them what just happened while I get our tent situation straightened out." She kisses Emily on the cheek leaving her with Aria and Spencer.

"Tent situation, huh," remarks Aria finally catching on.

"Maya and I are sharing a tent, with no one else," states Emily quite adamantly.

"Well, far be it from us to stand in the way of you two lovebirds," mocks Spencer.

_Emily smirks as she looks over to watch Maya getting their things ready for them._

"So what happened in the woods?" asks Aria curiously.

"Toby was there."

"What?" exclaims Spencer with shock.

"You are so lucky Maya was with you," says Aria with relief.

"I know. He came back to tell me that he's innocent and that he didn't hurt Ali."

"He's lying," states Spencer.

"We have to tell the police," insists Aria.

_Just then, Aria's cell phone rings. It's Hannah. She tells her that she's leaving in ten minutes and that she's ready to spy on 'A'. Mona uninvited her to her party but that's not going to stop Hannah from being a part of this scavenger hunt. They lose their connection as Aria starts to tell Hannah about Toby. Immediately after, Aria gets a text from 'A',_

**You found my bracelet now come find me.**

**Good Luck Bitches.**

"I think we need to go to where we found Ali's bracelet," figures Spencer.

"But that was in the middle of nowhere," reminds Aria.

"Actually it was fifteen steps from the half point tree which is one hundred thirty-six steps from the main road."

"You're a freak and I love you," remarks Aria with astonishment.

_The girls get up to make their way to where they found Ali's bracelet but Mona announces,_

"Emily, Aria, it's your turn to get blown."

"Well it has to look like we're here for the party so go glamp. I'll be back before it gets dark," laughs Spencer as she quickly gets out of there before she gets snagged to be blown.

_Spencer leaves while Aria and Emily have no choice but to go get blown. Maya meets them and all three get blown together._

**_Afterwards…_**

_Hannah gets to Camp Mona and sets up her stakeout along the edge of the party in the woods just as Spencer returns from her search to find Emily and Aria blown out with Maya._

Spencer cannot contain herself, "Wowwww!"

"Shut up," slams Aria.

"What happens if you touch it?" jokes Spencer reaching for Emily's hair.

"You're funny," remarks Emily less than thrilled.

"Maya, how come your hair looks so….nice?" asks Spencer quizzically.

"You don't do shit like that to a black girl's hair," states Maya matter of factly.

"It's so nice and straight and silky," admires Spencer.

"I told them to blow it straight or I might find another use for their hairdryers."

"Seriously! And Emily and I just sat there and said nothing!" announces Aria pissed at herself for staying quiet.

Maya walks over to Spencer to say, "Sorry Em, but I have a new bunk mate."

_Spencer and Maya start laughing hysterically. _

"Cute, you two, real cute," mocks Emily.

"So where were you Spencer, on the Camp Mona Scavenger Hunt?" asks Maya curiously.

"You know about the scavenger hunt?" asks a surprised Spencer.

"Doesn't everyone? It's part of the party, right?" Maya asks innocently while winking at Emily because she knows about -A.

"Oh yeah right," affirms Spencer.

"So, did you find anything?" asks Emily thankful to change the subject.

_Spencer pulls out a bracelet like the ones Ali gave them with Jenna's name on it._

"What does this mean?" asks Emily.

"I don't know, but there's something else."

_Spencer pulls out a business card and reads,_

**You're as in the dark as Jenna.**

**Looking for me **

**In all the wrong places.**

"If this is the wrong place then what's the right place?" asks Aria not having a clue as to the answer.

_They all look at each other not sure what their next move is going to be…_

"While you guys try and figure that out, Em, I think I need to try and get your hair back to its natural soft waviness otherwise you might poke an eye out in your sleep, my eye."

"Yeah, and I'll help Aria," volunteers Spencer.

_Spencer finishes helping Aria who leaves her to go to the bathroom but really she's meeting Ezra in the woods after he texts her. Spencer continues to sit by the fire pondering what the message from 'A' meant. _

**_In the meantime, Maya takes full advantage of her alone time with Emily…_**

"So, this is where you and I will be spending the night," Maya mentions casually while holding open the tent flap for Emily. _She walks in, grabs her hairbrush out of her bag and sits on the cot. Maya takes the brush from Emily and starts trying to tame her blown out mane. _

"Ouch!" yells Emily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pull so hard. Just relax," soothes Maya.

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one with hair out to here," she motions with her arms stretched out as far as they can go.

_Maya spends the next fifteen minutes or so delicately brushing Emily's ridiculous blow out. She finally gets it to where she can easily run her fingers through it. She puts the brush down and puts her finger tips at Emily's temples massaging them against her scalp as she slides them through her hair to the back of her head and all the way through to the ends. She continues doing this a few more times inciting a moan from deep within her. Maya takes advantage of Emily's inebriated state of euphoria pulling her back gently into her waiting arms. Her eyes are closed, her breathing is relaxed, her lips are pursed just waiting to be kissed. Maya lowers her mouth just above Emily's letting her breathe her in and as she inhales, her mouth parts calling Maya's lips to hers. Maya heeds her call pressing her lips against hers, pulling away slightly, pressing against hers again, pulling away slightly, pressing against hers again sealing their lips with everything she has, slipping her tongue deep into Emily's accepting mouth, searching and finding what's she's seeking. Her tongue does the tango with Emily's leading it wherever she wants it to be. Emily takes her hand caressing Maya's cheek pushing her hair off of her face taking hold of the back of her head keeping Maya's mouth connected to hers, not letting her remove her lips for even a second until…_

"Ahem," Spencer clears her throat. "Ahem," Spencer clears her throat again, louder this time until Emily and Maya end their mouth mambo.

"Spencer! Jesus! Can't a girl get some alone time with her girlfriend?" flips Emily.

"Alone time? Don't you mean sexy time?" suggests Spencer mockingly.

"Damn Spencer, you really know how to ruin a moment, a really really great moment," sneers Maya.

"Sorry, but I can't find Aria and you two are the only other people I care to know here."

"Yeah, well, I'm kind of wishing you didn't care to know us right now," states Emily sarcastically.

"Hopefully you'll change your mind after I tell you that I figured out what the message on the card means."

"Really? What? What does it mean?" asks Emily interestedly.

"We have to go to the Wright place, T," spells Spencer.

A light bulb goes off with Emily, "Wright's Playground."

_Spencer, Emily and Maya head over to Wright's Playground while Aria meets Ezra in the woods in his car. Hannah spies them from where she is but doesn't realize she's spying on Aria and Ezra until she pulls out her binoculars for a closer look. Hannah can't believe what she's seeing… _

_Back at Wright's Playground the girls look around with only a flashlight to lead them in the darkness. They find a tree with a heart carved into it with the name Alison. The rest is covered in moss so Maya picks up a stick and scrapes the moss away to reveal the name Ian._

"Alison loves Ian?" Emily says questioningly.

"Who's Ian?" asks Maya feeling out of the loop after seeing the way Spencer looked at Emily.

"He's my sister's fiancé," answers Spencer not sure what to make of this.

**_Meanwhile…_**

_Hannah is about to leave when she sees someone in a black hoodie approach Ezra's car parked in the woods. She uses her binoculars to get a closer look at the person writing something on the steamed up back window…_

_Hannah texts Spencer, Aria and Emily,_

**I know who A is.**

**Heading to the parking lot.**

"What is it?" asks Maya concerned after seeing the looks on Spencer and Emily's faces.

"We have to meet Hannah in the parking lot. She found something that has to do with the scavenger hunt," Emily says covering because Spencer doesn't know yet that Maya knows about –A.

_The girls rush out of the woods while Aria says goodbye to Ezra to meet up with Hannah who is now in the parking lot by herself. Hannah sees black hoodies running all around so she hides behind one of the cars. Then she hears her name being called by the girls. She smiles in relief as she makes her way towards them. But before she reaches them, a car comes out of nowhere!_

_Aria, Spencer, Emily and Maya are screaming for Hannah to watch out but it's too late. Hannah is mowed down and left for dead. The girls run over to her calling out her name and telling anyone to call 911. Maya makes the call for help as the others gather around Hannah trying to make sure she is still breathing._

_Hannah's phone goes off. Aria picks it up to read the text,_

**She knew too much.**

**-A **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

**_Okay, so I gave you a little sexy time…I think it was fitting._**

**_As I said before, Emily hasn't told the girls that she told Maya about A…Should she tell them?_**

**Coming Up****:**

**Hannah's in the hospital.**

**Emily tells her father that she's gay.**

**Pam shows Wayne the pictures of Emily and Maya kissing.**

**Maya is there for Emily.**


	5. I'm Gay

**"****Emaya BBC (Before Boot Camp)"**

**Thanks for sticking with this story. I'm glad you're enjoying my interpretation of how these episodes should have been written to include Maya.**

**Rated T.**

**I rarely write chapters this long but there was so much to cover in this episode. It took a lot of time to prepare so I really hope you appreciate my efforts! Thanks!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5: I'm Gay**

_Aria, Spencer, Emily and Maya are screaming for Hannah to watch out but it's too late. Hannah is mowed down and left for dead. The girls run over to her calling out her name and telling anyone to call 911. Maya makes the call for help as the others gather around Hannah trying to make sure she is still breathing._

_Hannah's phone goes off. Aria picks it up to read the text,_

**She knew too much.**

**-A **

**_At the Hospital…._**

_Emily is talking to her mom on the phone in the waiting room with Maya right by her side._

"Hannah's mom is with the doctor. And yes I'm okay."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Do they have any idea who did this?"

"No, they don't know who was driving the car. Hey, Mom, I have to go, Mrs. Marin just came out. I'll call you later."

"Make sure Mrs. Marin knows we're thinking about her and Hannah and that if there's anything we can do, we're here for them."

"I'll tell her. Bye Mom."

_All the girls go over to talk with Mrs. Marin who begins to inform them about Hannah's injuries,_

"She's going to be all right. She umm, she has a broken leg and a broken ankle, bruised ribs and a, they might have to remove her spline."

_All the girls have horrified looks on their faces and no one knows what to say to Mrs. Marin who finally asks,_

"What happened?"

"Hannah was coming across the parking lot and this car just came out of nowhere," Aria explains.

_Maya pulls Emily in close to her. That car that hit Hannah keeps replaying in her head as she wraps her arms around Maya not wanting to let her go. She fears that Maya could face the same fate because she too knows too much…_

"The police found the car. They said it was stolen from the camp ground lot," Mrs. Marin begins filling them in.

Emily lifts her head to ask, "Did they catch the driver?"

"No not yet."

"The cops should be looking for Toby Cavanaugh," Spencer jumps in angrily.

"It wasn't Toby Cavanaugh. The police picked him up last night," informs Mrs. Marin.

"What!" Emily exclaims with shock stepping in front of Maya.

_Maya steps closer to Emily placing her hands on her arms sliding them up and down trying to calm her. It seems to be working as Emily's body relaxes to her touch._

"One of the officers told me they found him hiding in town and they were bringing him into the station when they got the call about Hannah. Anyway, you girls should go home. I will call you when Hannah can have visitors."

"Just let Hannah know we were here," insists Aria.

"I will when she wakes up."

_Mrs. Marin walks away leaving the girls so she can be with her daughter. But before she gets too far, Maya catches up with her,_

"Mrs. Marin, I'm Maya, a friend of Hannah's. And I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am and that from what I know of your daughter, she's a tough girl. She's going to be okay."

"Thank you. That was very sweet of you to say and you're right she is tough. She's like her mom."

_Maya continues to walk with Mrs. Marin towards Hannah's room leaving her to call her parents letting them know where she is. Meanwhile the girls have their own conversation about 'A'._

"Toby isn't 'A'," Emily states protectively.

"Well Hannah knows who is. That's why 'A' tried to kill her," reminds Spencer.

"Do you think they're just trying to scare us?" asks Emily actually feeling really scared.

"If they were trying, it worked," Aria states nervously.

"This was never about scaring us. It was just a bonus. This started with murder. We were crazy to think it wouldn't end up like this," says Spencer rather methodically.

"So should we tell the cops?" asks Emily meekly.

"Tell them what?" asks Aria.

"Everything," answers Emily.

"We don't know everything," counters Spencer.

"So what do we do?" asks Aria irritably.

"We talk to Hannah before we do anything," instructs Spencer.

"Is Hannah safe here?" asks Aria worriedly.

"Yeah, I mean nothing will happen to her while her mom is with her," assures Spencer.

_Maya rejoins the girls as they get ready to leave the hospital._

"I'll follow Emily home just to be safe," Maya tells Aria and Spencer.

"Okay, thanks. We'll talk soon," Spencer says as she and Aria leave together.

_Emily falls into Maya holding onto her for dear life. Maya tries desperately to comfort her Emily._

"I take it the three of you were talking about 'A'."

"Yeah, we were. 'A' did this Maya. I'm scared for Hannah, for Spencer, for Aria, for me, for you, for us."

"I know baby. But do you think keeping it a secret from your friends that I know about 'A' is the right thing to do?"

"I don't know if it's the right thing or not. I'm just afraid if too many people know then you could face the same fate as Hannah and I couldn't live with myself if that were to happen."

"Oh baby, nothing's going to happen to me with you by my side. We'll think about it and decide together, okay?"

Emily looks into Maya's caring gentle eyes and replies, "You always know what to say to me, you know that? I like that you want to decide together."

"Come on, let's get you home."

"Yeah before my parents start to worry even more than they already are."

_They walk out of the hospital arm in arm. This is what makes Emily feel safe; Maya makes Emily feel safe… _

**_At the Fields'…_**

_Maya pulls into Emily's driveway right behind her. She shuts off the engine and walks over to Emily who is leaning up against the driver side door of her car. Maya stands directly in front of Emily who wants to hold her and kiss her so badly but she has yet to tell her parents that she's gay. However, Maya makes the decision for her as she slowly presses her body against Emily who crumbles in her arms resting her head on her shoulder not wanting to let her go, wanting her to comfort her throughout the night. Maya doesn't let go, she doesn't let go when the Fields light goes on in the house, she doesn't let go when the porch light goes on, she doesn't let go when the front door opens, she doesn't let go when Mrs. Fields walks towards them, she doesn't let go until Mrs. Fields says coldly,_

"I'll take it from here Maya. You can go, it's late."

"Mom, she was just being a good friend."

"I can see that," Mrs. Fields says gritting her teeth.

"Emily, call me. I'm here for you."

_She gives Emily one last hug and kisses her on the cheek much to Mrs. Fields' chagrin. _

"Goodnight Emily, it's going to be okay. Goodnight Mrs. Fields."

"Maya. Emily let's go."

_Mrs. Fields puts her arm around Emily bringing her into the house but before she walks in she looks over her shoulder to give Maya narrowed eyes suggesting that she's watching her. Maya is too concerned about Emily to notice as she gets in her car to go home for the night._

**_The next morning at the Fields' house…_**

"I really don't want anything," insists Emily.

"You need to eat some breakfast," scolds Mrs. Fields.

"I don't want you driving back to the hospital if you're stressed out. Give Ben a call, see if he'll give you a lift," suggests Mr. Fields.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Ben and I are sort of really over," announces Emily to the surprise of her father but not her mother.

"Ya know, everyone in this town feels a lot safer with Toby Cavanaugh locked up," Mrs. Fields purposefully changes the subject.

"What happened to innocent until proven guilty?" asks Emily scornfully.

"Guilty or not he's better with the police than wandering around on his own," offers Mr. Fields compassionately.

"There's always more to a story than people think," suggests Emily knowing her own story is about to come out.

_Emily's phone beeps while still at the table and when she goes to answer it Mrs. Fields chimes in,_

"Not at the table."

"It might be about Hannah," Emily reasons.

"It's all right," insists Mr. Fields to his wife.

_When Emily unlocks her phone she sees a text from Mrs. Marin which reads,_

**Hannah wants company.**

_Emily asks to be excused so she can join the girls at the hospital to visit Hannah. She grabs her bag on her way out the door but her mom stops her before she can leave._

"Emily."

"Mom, I really need to go."

"Is that Maya girl going to be there?"

"Maya? Why?"

"Because you've been spending an awful lot of time with her. Don't you want to spend some time with your other friends, like Hannah, away from Maya?"

"I'm not sure what you're getting at but Maya is Hannah's friend too and if she wants to visit her at the hospital then she's free to do so. I'm not her keeper."

"So, she's not going with you?"

"No mom, it's just me, Spencer and Aria."

"Well okay then, give Hannah and her mom our love," urges Mrs. Fields as she gives Emily a hug. "I love you Emily."

"I love you too mom…" _But not when you're being so weird._

**_At the Hospital…_**

_The girls are with Hannah and her mom in her hospital room when Spencer asks,_

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah, I remember."

_There's uncomfortable silence…_

"Umm, mom you've been here the whole time, do you wanna take a break?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be back in a couple of hours."

_Hannah's mom leaves the girls to talk about what happened. Aria makes sure the door closes behind her. Once Hannah has all of their attention she says,_

"Noel Kahn is 'A'."

"What!" Spencer yells.

"Are you serious?" Emily reacts disbelievingly.

"Yeah, I saw him in the woods and he left an 'A' message."

"You saw him leave a message?" asks Spencer trying to follow Hannah's train of thought.

"He wrote something on the back of a car window."

"What car? What did he write?" asks Emily.

Hannah looks at a stunned Aria who replies, "I see you."

"How do you know?" asks Spencer curious.

"I was in the car," explains Aria.

"Whose car was it?" asks Emily.

"Ezra Fitz."

"Mr. Fitz?" asks Spencer not sure if she heard right.

"Aria?" Emily confronts out loud.

"Hannah?" says Spencer getting her attention to tell them more.

"It was Mr. Fitz," confirms Hannah.

"You and Mr. Fitz?" asks Emily sounding confused.

"You met him there?" asks Spencer trying to comprehend what's happening.

"I couldn't tell. I couldn't tell anyone. I promised Ezra."

"Ezra? Whoa. This is something that's been going on? You and a teacher?" accuses Spencer.

"I didn't just get into his car last night. Who do you think I am?"

"How long have you been seeing him?" Emily asks.

"Umm, since right before school started."

"Oh my god since Labor Day!" yells Spencer.

"So you don't have a boyfriend in Iceland?" asks Hannah.

"No, I did. But it's not like that."

"You were seeing a teacher when I hooked you up with Noel?" asks Hannah.

_Aria nods her head yes._

"Oh my god, I fixed you up with Noel."

"And why did you get in his car last night?" inquires Spencer.

"Well, he called me and…don't look at me like that Spencer."

"My head hurts just as much as my leg now," chimes in Hannah.

"What exactly did you see?" asks Spencer trying to focus on 'A' instead of her annoyance with Aria.

"I saw Aria go into a parked car and I saw someone in a black hoodie write something on the back of the car window and when he turned around it was Noel."

"It can't be Noel," says Aria trying to convince even herself.

"Aria, I saw what I saw."

"And 'A' tried to kill her for it," shouts Spencer at Aria.

"Okay. But none of us saw who was driving the car."

_Suddenly there's a knock at the door and when Aria opens it Noel is on the other side. He is concerned about Hannah. Aria makes up an excuse as to why Noel can't visit right now walking him away from her room. He leaves his gift for Hannah with Aria who asks him where he was last night. He answers her and then lets Aria know that they really need to talk. Aria agrees and Noel leaves. Aria goes back into Hannah's room to tell the girls that he lied to her. That he said he wasn't there but she saw him at the camp ground and knows he's lying…_

**_At the Fields…_**

_Mr. and Mrs. Fields are snuggling on the couch when Mrs. Fields tries to get up to finish cleaning the house. Mr. Fields convinces her that it can wait so she snuggles back into him. She can't help but bring up how much longer she has with him until he needs to go back, to which he responds,_

"I'm not sure. They want me to supervise some training exercises so I'm not sure yet."

"Where do you have to go?"

"Texas. It's only one time zone away," he says trying to lighten his wife's mood.

"It's just that it's so much better when you're here. For me, for Emily, it's just better for her with the whole team, ya know."

"I know. You're doing great though."

"Honey, so much has happened to her."

"What do you mean? This business about the Cavanaugh kid?"

"Well yeah that and Alison and she's just really confused right now."

"Confused how?"

"Oh honey daughters don't talk to their mothers the way they talk to their dads ya know."

"If you need her to tell you something you ask her. She'll tell you the truth."

_Mrs. Fields kisses her husband and goes back to her cleaning as Mr. Fields looks on wondering if he's somehow missing something…_

**_At Aria's…_**

_Spencer and Emily tell Aria about the heart carved into the tree with Alison's and Ian's initials. Spencer mentions that Ian was with Melissa all night so he couldn't have been the one who hit Hannah. Both Spencer and Emily start pointing their fingers at Noel, bringing up the pictures of Emily and Maya that were taken at his party and Noel being at the camp ground when Hannah got hit. Aria accuses Spencer of being too quick to make Noel her number one suspect when just a few hours ago Toby held that position. Spencer tells Aria she needs to find out what Noel saw and what he plans to do about it…_

**_At School…_**

_Aria confronts Noel asking him why he was at the camp ground. She tells him she saw him there so he makes up a story that he went there to scare the girls but when he saw Aria walk away he followed her. He wants to protect Aria from Ezra but Aria tells him she doesn't need protecting and begs him not to say anything. He promises her for now…_

_Meanwhile, Jenna overhears Emily on her cell trying to find out if Toby can have visitors. When she walks by her, Jenna starts accusing Emily of being responsible for Toby running away. Jenna has anger in her voice as she goes on to tell Emily they found Toby's sweater because of her. Emily pleads with Jenna to let her talk to Toby but she won't let anyone come between them again. Emily let her have it by telling her someone should have kept them apart a long time ago and someone should've thrown a bucket of ice water on them. Jenna wonders out loud why everyone thinks Emily is the sweet one…_

"I think **you're** sweet," flirts Maya hooking her arm through Emily's as they walk to her locker.

"Hey you," Emily gives Maya a tender look.

"I would kiss you right now but there are lots of people around," suggests Maya still looking at Emily who out of nowhere takes the initiative to kiss Maya on the lips instead. Maya is taken aback,

"Wow, I thought you wanted to keep us low key until you told your parents."

"I do but I couldn't resist, actually I don't think I want to resist anymore," Emily states quite seriously.

"Mmm. I think I like this Emily," Maya coos.

_Emily smiles from ear to ear prompting Maya to ask what she thinks she already knows the answer to, _

"So, what's got you so happy all of a sudden?"

"You. Walking arm in arm through the school hallways," flirts back Emily.

_Maya closes in on Emily leaning her back against her locker unable to look away from each other ready for another public display of affection until,_

"Ahem. Ahem," Aria interrupts.

"Oh, hey Aria, what's going on?"

"Not as much as what's going on with you two. Did you tell your parents?" Aria asks hopefully.

"Not yet but I'm planning on it soon," Emily looks to Maya for her support and gets it with her warm eyes and comforting smile.

"The sooner the better so we can be a couple out in public, you know, holding hands, kissing lots of kissing."

"Maya!"

"What? So, I want everyone to know you're my girl," Maya gushes making Emily blush. "Well I've got to get to class. Catch ya later?" Maya winks keeping Emily's cheeks crimson.

"Yeah, I'll call you," Emily responds shyly as the butterflies flutter through her body.

"See ya," waves Aria as Maya leaves them. "You really like her don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Ahh yeah. I think you two are too cute. I'm so happy for you Em. I can't wait for the day that I can be out in public with Ezra."

"Did you tell Mr. Fitz about Noel?" Emily asks thankful to take the spotlight off of her and Maya.

"Please call him Ezra."

"I can't. He's my teacher. So did you tell him?"

"I wanted to but I couldn't."

"Aria."

"I know. I know. I will."

**_At the Hospital…_**

_Hannah has what she thinks is a dream about Alison who reveals that the four of them combined remember more about that night than they realize. Alison goes on to inform Hannah that telling the truth to the wrong person at the wrong time is how she ended up like that. She continues to say you're always better off with a really good lie. She then tells Hannah that she risked everything to make sure she was okay and that 'A' is really getting on her nerves…_

**_At the Fields…_**

_Emily is lying on her bed talking to Maya on her cell. They are making plans to meet later and even though they just saw each other at school they can barely wait to see each other again. Emily tells Maya to meet her at their place later tonight after she talks to her parents. Emily giggles into the phone in response to Maya's flirting when she realizes that her dad is leaning against the frame of her bedroom door waiting to talk._

Emily looks surprised when her father asks, "Was that Hannah?"

"No, Maya." She tries to avoid this conversation with her dad so she quickly asks, "Does mom need help with dinner?"

"No not yet."

"Okay."

Mr. Fields asks, "Do you remember Dennis Small?"

"Yeah."

"He told me that you've been calling the station to try to visit this Toby Cavanaugh. Do you wanna tell me why you want to talk to this boy?"

"I want him to know that it wasn't me who told the police where to find him."

"Has he threatened you in any way?"

"No."

Mr. Fields stands up walking closer to his daughter's bed and says, "What is it? Your mother thinks you're keeping some kind of secret." Emily looks away from her dad. "You've been jumpy since I got home. At first I thought it was because I hadn't been around but that's not it. Something's eating you."

Emily looks up at him, "It's like you said I'm just a little jumpy."

"Look, you tell me who's giving you a hard time and I will take care of it."

"It's not like that."

"If you need help you ask for it. There's nothing to be ashamed about."

"Dad…"

"I'm gonna talk to Toby Cavanaugh myself and I'm going to put an end to it."

"I'm not afraid of Toby."

"But you are afraid of something I can see it in your eyes. Now what is it?"

Emily looks directly at her dad and says, "I'm afraid of you and mom."

"Why are you afraid of us?"

Emily's eyes get watery as she goes on to explain, "Because I'm not who you think I am."

Mr. Fields laughs as he walks over to the side of her bed, "You're Emily Fields my little girl. I'd know you anywhere. I've got a picture of you in my wallet."

Emily can't look at him. She can't see the disappointment in his eyes as she says, "I'm eight years old in that picture. That's a different girl."

"It's the same girl. I just need a new picture."

"It's not that simple."

"Emmy."

"I'm gay."

_Mr. Fields is astonished by this revelation._

"I'm gay," Emily repeats with tears filling her eyes.

_Mr. Fields sits on the bed next to Emily in silence trying to wrap his head around his daughter's unexpected announcement…_

**_Wright's Playground…_**

_Spencer brings Aria to the carved tree with Alison's and Ian's initials only to discover that it has been cut down. They can't believe that it's gone! When they get back to Spencer's house they decide to tell Emily and Hannah about what they discovered the next day at the hospital. While they are talking about 'A', Ian walks into the Hasting's kitchen with Melissa right behind him wearing a white dress. She happily informs her sister that she and Ian just got married, shocking both Spencer and Aria_…

**_At the Field's…_**

"This isn't something she came up with on her own. It's that girl from California…Maya."

"Before we start talking about other people, let's talk about Emily."

"Why didn't she tell us?" asks Pam disappointedly.

"She was afraid."

"Of me?" she asks hurtfully.

"Of both of us."

Her hurt turns to anger, "She's not afraid of both of us. You wanna know what she's afraid of." Pam grabs an envelope from her purse and puts it on the coffee table in front of her husband, "This is what she's afraid of."

_Mr. Fields takes something out of the envelope. It's the photo booth pictures of Emily and Maya kissing. _

"Where'd you get these?"

"Somebody mailed them to me. Someone who wanted me to know."

_Emily sits on the top of the staircase listening to her parents especially her mom voicing her disappointment in her._

"You had these and you didn't tell me?"

"When was I supposed to tell you? When you walked through the door after being gone for eight months! Is that how I'm supposed to welcome you home?"

_There is a deafening silence until Mrs. Fields asks her husband,_

"How are we going to fix this?"

"Fix it? This is not like buying her braces. This is who she is."

"That's not who she is! This is what someone else is making her into!"

"Maybe she's just experimenting."

"This is wrong. This is completely wrong and you know it," fumes Pam not willing to accept her daughter's lifestyle choice.

"Do you think I like this? I don't. But when I went in there I didn't know what she was gonna tell me. I thought god, what is this? Drugs? Did this Toby kid get her pregnant? Let's just keep this in perspective."

"What is your perspective on right and wrong?"

"She is struggling with this. I can see it."

"And I can't."

"No, that's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying! Are you willing to just turn away from everything we've always wanted for her? Let her ruin her life so she can experiment? What happened to you? What happened to your values? Did you just leave them out in the desert somewhere?"

"I told you I don't like this. But she is alive and healthy and after everything I've seen, alive and healthy counts for a lot believe me."

_Emily's parents move into the dining room to continue discussing their daughter out of her hearing range which gives Emily her chance to sneak out. She walks by the living room noticing the envelope on the coffee table. She quickly snags it without her parents seeing, grabs her jacket, her car keys and slips out the front door. By the time her parents hear her start the car it's too late, she's gone…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**To Be Continued…**

**_**Oh my god, so much happened in this episode, my mind was spinning trying to make it all fit and make sense. Wow! I hope you were able to follow along…_**

**Coming Up****:**

**Emily meets up with Maya to tell her about her parents' reaction to her being gay. Maya is there for Emily in so many ways! (I know, I know keep it T rated.) J**

**The girls go back to visit Hannah at the Hospital.**

**Maya has dinner at the Fields.**


	6. I'm Here for You

**"****Emaya BBC (Before Boot Camp)"**

**Thanks for sticking with this story. I'm glad you're enjoying my interpretation of how these episodes should have been written to include Maya.**

**Rated T. I can write T rated sexy time. I promise…**

**Sooo, what you're about to read never happened on the show but it should have. I have nothing to go by; this is all my own personal interpretation as to how I think it should have happened. I hope you like it…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 6: I'm Here for You**

_Emily's parents move into the dining room to continue discussing their daughter out of her hearing range which gives Emily her chance to sneak out. She walks by the living room noticing the envelope on the coffee table. She quickly snags it without her parents seeing, grabs her jacket, her car keys and slips out the front door. By the time her parents hear her start the car it's too late, she's gone…_

**_Emily and Maya meet at their Place…_**

_Maya leans her back against the railing waiting for Emily. She keeps checking her phone but no messages and it's getting late. Finally, Maya hears a car pull up and her heart starts beating faster for her girl._

"Emily!" Maya calls out.

"Maya!" Emily runs into her awaiting arms.

_Maya holds her as close to her as is humanly possible while Emily rests the side of her face on her shoulder. She didn't want to cry, she tried not to, but her tears aren't cooperating as they soak into Maya's shirt._

"Oh baby, it's going to be okay. I'm right here where I belong and you're right here where you belong."

"Maya, it was awful. They hate me."

"Baby, they could never hate you. They're just surprised and confused. That's all. They'll come around in time and until they do, you have me. I'm not going to leave you to handle this on your own. I will never leave you."

_Emily holds onto Maya tighter as her heart feels like it might explode out of her chest while she continues to sob into her arms._

"So you told your parents."

"Not really."

"What do you mean?"

"I told my dad but my mom already knew."

"What!" Maya says taking Emily by her arms so she can look into her eyes.

"She already knew."

"How?"

"'A'"

"'A' told her? Now your mom knows about 'A' too?"

"No. Someone sent her these." Emily takes the envelope that was sent to her mom out of her pocket and hands it to Maya. "It doesn't say anything about 'A' having sent these but I know that's who did."

_Maya takes the pictures out of the envelope and can't help but smile._

"You're seriously smiling right now?" Emily asks kind of frustrated.

"Em, I can't help it. Look at us. We're so cute!"

_This brings a smile to Emily's face, something she didn't think her mouth was capable of doing after what she heard her parents saying about her but leave it to Maya to help make the sadness fade away._

"Can I have these?" Maya asks still smiling sweetly.

"Yes. You're such a nerd."

"Oh I am, am I? Well, then lucky me that you're in to nerds!" this time she says with a wink.

Emily has her arms around Maya's neck when she says, "You are unbelievable. How can someone get me from crying and feeling miserable to smiling and laughing so quickly?"

"It's my superpower," Maya cuddles putting her arms around her girl.

"Superpower?" Emily asks her geeky girlfriend with some curiosity.

"Yeah, I have the power to make bad feelings go away and replace them with good feelings like this."

_Maya tilts her head moving her mouth slowly until it reaches her intended target, her beautiful, sweet, sexy girlfriend's lips. Emily tilts her head the opposite direction taking hold of those lips letting those good feelings travel throughout her aching body chipping away at all the darkness... _

"Mmmm. That's some superpower," Emily says with her lips still attached to Maya's.

"I have other superpowers. Would you like me to show them to you?" Maya asks with her lips grazing Emily's.

"I'd like that very much," Emily smiles against her smile.

_Maya sneaks her arm up to the back of Emily's neck taking her in for a much needed passion filled kiss as her other hand puts the pictures in her own back pocket. Then that hand finds its way into Emily's back pocket pressing her body against hers. Emily's arms tighten around her neck not wanting to let anything come between them just wanting to be with Maya, the girl she cares so much about. The girl who made her realize who she really is. The girl she wants to be by her side when she introduces her to her parents as her girlfriend…_

**_Back at the Fields…_**

"Where is she?" Pam asks her husband worriedly. "She's been gone for hours."

"She probably just needed some time to think about what happened. She came out to her parents, that couldn't have been easy for her," Wayne tries explaining their daughter's behavior to her.

"She didn't tell her parents. She told you. Some stranger told me," Pam retorts hurtfully.

"Honey, I don't think she meant not to tell you. I think she just didn't want it to feel like two against one," Wayne tries to reassure her.

"Well, I bet I know where she is. She's with that Maya girl," Pam crosses her arms trying to stay calm.

"If she's with Maya, then I'm glad."

"What! That's like saying you condone this!"

"No. I'm just glad she's not alone. If Maya means that much to her that she would come out so she can be with her around us, then I know Maya will take care of her."

"How can you say that? Maya is a troublemaker."

"Troublemaker?"

"Everything was how it should be before **she** got here. Emily was dating Ben. She was happy and suddenly **now** she likes girls. She likes Maya!"

"It sounded to me like Emily never really liked Ben like that. So, what you're saying is, she should be miserable with a guy instead of happy with a girl, with Maya?"

"I can't talk about this anymore. I need to lie down. Call me if you hear anything."

"Fine. I will."

**_Back at the Boat House…_**

"So, superpower number three, you can start a fire?" asks Emily sort of poking fun at her girlfriend.

"Yes, that is if making your bad feelings go away is number one and kissing you the way you like to be kissed is number two." Maya states quite seriously while continuing with her fire starting skills.

"Is this your sleeping bag?" Emily asks with a bit of nervousness.

"Yes it is. Did you bring yours?"

"No. I ran out of the house so fast I forgot."

"That's okay, I'm sure we can squeeze into mine, that is if you don't mind me being that close to you," she turns her head at exactly the right moment to give Emily her signature eyebrow arch.

_Emily smiles shyly but deep down inside she really does want to be that close to Maya._

"No, I don't mind."

When Maya finishes with the fire, she walks over to Emily taking her hands in hers to say, "Em, I want to be close with you but trust me I won't do anything that you're not ready for."

_She looks up at Maya wondering how she ended up with such an amazing girlfriend before adding,_

"Sooo, patience is your fourth superpower?"

_They laugh at Emily's sense of comedic timing. _

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Maya, do you think it would be okay if we went outside and just held each other under the stars?"

"Are you worried about the fire?"

"Yeah."

"It should be fine. Let's go. I like the idea of holding you under the stars. It's very romantic. I like romantic."

"You do? I wouldn't peg you for someone who likes romantic."

"Oh really," she says as they walk outside together hand in hand.

"Yeah, I picture you more as someone who likes spontaneous and I don't know, likes being a little reckless?"

"Spontaneous and reckless, huh? I think I'm all of those things. It makes for a more exciting relationship, don't you think?"

"Yeah. I think."

_Emily leans back into Maya as they look up into the night sky. The stars are in alignment the way they are supposed to be just as Emily and Maya are supposed to be…_

**_Back at the Fields…_**

"Hi, this is Wayne Fields, Emily's dad."

"Oh, hello, this is Maya's mom, Eva."

"I was wondering if there was any chance that Emily could be over there."

"No she's not but I do know that she's with Maya."

"You do? Do you know where they went?"

"They have a place they like to go to together. She texts me when she gets there and she texts me when she leaves."

"So you're okay with the two of them being together and not knowing where they are?"

"Wayne, I trust my daughter. If she says she's going to text me then she will. If she says they are safe then I know they are."

"How can you be so nonchalant about this?"

"Believe me, I'm not. We've gone through our struggles but I love my daughter and I know that this place that she's at with Emily is their place, not mine and not yours. And I respect that."

"Yes, but, Emily left the house upset. Her mother and I are worried."

"You don't need to worry because she's with my daughter and she'll take care of her."

"I bet she'll take care of her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sorry. That didn't come out right."

"Is this about Maya being gay?"

"You know?"

"Yes, I've known since we moved here. She was spending a lot of time with Emily and I saw them kiss each other good night so I asked Maya who Emily is to her."

"What did she say?"

"She said Emily is someone she really cares about and wants to get to know. We talked about everything and at first I was wondering if it was just a phase but I know now that it's not. I actually feel closer to my daughter and I support her and I support her and Emily. So this isn't about Maya being gay?"

"No, it's about Emily coming out to her parents and her parents not handling it very well."

"Oh, I see."

"She left the house in a hurry because I think she overheard her mom and me talking about her revelation and we weren't very supportive."

"It sounds like Emily needs to do some healing before she can come home. But just know that she's safe with Maya. She is where she needs to be right now."

"I just wish I knew where that was."

"Wayne, I trust my daughter, it's time you trusted yours."

"You're right. Thank you, Eva for your patience with me and for helping me to better understand what my daughter's going through right now."

"Emily is a great girl and I'm glad Maya found her."

"After talking with you, I think I'm glad Emily found Maya too."

"Goodnight Wayne. Emily is safe and she'll be home when she's ready.

"Goodnight Eva. And thanks again."

**_Back at the Boat House…_**

"Mmm, this is nice, being in your arms, just you and me and the stars in the sky."

"It's so romantic, isn't it? I told you I can do romantic."

_Emily turns to face Maya laughing softly. _

"Maya?"

"Yeah."

"You make me so happy. You make me forget about all the naysayers in this world including my own parents. This right here is what I need, just you and me."

"I can do just you and me," Maya smiles with lips together kissing her girl tenderly. "It's getting kind of cold out here. Maybe we should warm up by the fire?"

"Yeah, maybe we should."

**_Back at the Fields…_**

"Any word yet?" asks Pam after Wayne hangs up the phone.

"Yes. Maya's mom said that she was meeting up with Emily. She doesn't seem too worried about it so I don't think we should be either."

"How can you say that, Wayne?"

"She's probably just like her parents! We're from California! We do things out in the open for everyone to see!"

"That's enough Pam. They seem like really nice people who really love their daughter. Her mom assured me that the girls would be fine and I believe her."

"Well good for you Wayne, good for you."

"I'm going to fix myself a drink and I'm going to make yours a double."

_Pam gives Wayne a look, a look that could stop a man right where he stands. But when Wayne holds his hand out to his wife, she softens her demeanor and takes it in hers._

"I think I'll take that drink as long as it's a double," Pam lightens up as she walks with her husband to their bar.

**_Back at the Boat House…_**

"Maya, what are you doing?"

"I thought we were gonna go to bed."

"We are. But why are you taking off your clothes?"

"Em, it's gonna get really cold when the fire goes out and we're gonna need each other's body heat to stay warm."

_Maya continues to take off her clothes leaving on her bra and panties as Emily can't help but scan up and down her body watching her get into the sleeping bag. Emily takes a deep breath and takes off her clothes too as Maya is unable to look away. She slips into the sleeping bag facing Maya, who sweeps away Emily's hair with her fingers and sweetly says,_

"Hey."

"Hey," Emily says just as sweetly getting lost in Maya's eyes...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I told you I could keep it T rated. **

**Coming Up****…**

**Emaya's sweet sexy time continues where I left off.**

**Emily goes home to face her parents.**

**The girls visit Hannah in the hospital.**


	7. You'll Always Be Wanted

**_"_****_Emaya BBC (Before Boot Camp)"_**

**_Thanks for sticking with this story. I'm glad you're enjoying my interpretation of how these episodes should have been written to include Maya._**

**_Rated T. I can write T rated sexy time but you don't want me to! _**

**_Sooo, what you're about to read never happened on the show but it should have. I have nothing to go by; this is all my own personal interpretation as to how I think it should have happened. I hope you like it…_**

**_With the help of "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes and "I've Got Love on My Mind" by Natalie Cole, I bring you Emaya sexy time…_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7: You'll Always be Wanted**

**_Back at the Boat House…_**

"Maya, what are you doing?"

"I thought we were gonna go to bed."

"We are. But why are you taking off your clothes?"

"Em, it's gonna get really cold when the fire goes out and we're gonna need each other's body heat to stay warm."

_Maya continues to take off her clothes leaving on her bra and panties as Emily can't help but scan up and down her body watching her get into the sleeping bag. Emily takes a deep breath and takes off her clothes too as Maya is unable to look away. She slips into the sleeping bag facing Maya, who sweeps away Emily's hair with her fingers and sweetly says,_

"Hey."

"Hey," Emily says just as sweetly getting lost in Maya's eyes...

_Maya gently places Emily's hair behind her ear and then carefully glides her hand to her shoulder touching her thoughtfully, not wanting to intimidate her only wanting to appreciate her. She slides her hand down her arm caressing her up and down ever so affectionately._

"Are you okay?"

"Maya, have you ever…"

"Yes. Is that a problem?" she asks still caressing her arm.

"You've been with a girl before?"

"No. Have you?"

"No! I haven't with anyone before."

"Then it will be the first time for both of us," she assures biting her full lower lip making Emily's insides all tingly.

"But you said you've done it before."

"I did, but never with a girl. You're the first who matters and I'm so glad I waited," she whispers with her lips just a breath away from Emily's earlobe. She nuzzles into her neck feeling her tension fade away.

"Maya…"

"Shhh… I'll take care of you."

_Their lips meet. Their bodies close the space between them feeling their hearts beating as one. Their hands slowly glide up and down the bareness of their skin ready to make each other their first…_

_Their mouths move in sync pressing together firmly yet gingerly expressing their feelings for one another the way a first time should be. Maya tests Emily's readiness by slipping her tongue between her teeth searching for its mate tapping it lightly, retrieving it back into her mouth waiting to see what she will do. Emily follows her lead pursuing Maya's open mouth feeling her softness, not wanting the kiss to end… _

_Maya wants to give more to the kiss so she rocks Emily onto her back causing her body to shift over onto Emily. The kiss becomes stronger, more passionate, more longing and more sensuous. Maya's hands travel down Emily's side to her waist where she caresses up her ribcage to cup her fabric covered breasts. She squeezes forcing a surprised moan from Emily's lips. Their passion grows as their breathing accelerates forcing them to part to help relax their breaths. Maya continues to feel her up sneaking her thumb across Emily's hardened nipples while her mouth enjoys her athletic yet feminine neck being sure to kiss and tug and lick whatever her mouth can enshroud. But these sexual sensations that are ravaging her body begin to frighten Emily. Her mind flashes with thoughts of their first kiss, their first date, the first time she tells her about 'A', the first time her parents find out that she's gay, all of these images are overwhelming her. She can't anymore. She has to stop!_

"Maya, no. Please no."

"What baby? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no it's not that. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"It's just that I don't think I'm ready. I want to be ready but I don't think I am," she says turning her back to Maya so she can't look at her. She feels so ashamed, "I'm so sorry Maya."

Maya puts her arms around her, "It's okay baby."

"No, it's not. I thought I wanted this right now but, but I can't."

_Maya turns her body so that she's looking into her eyes and all Emily can see is compassion and patience. And could it be love? _

"Maya, why do you put up with me?"

"Emily, I think I've told you this before and I want you to know I mean it. I care about you so I'll wait."

_Emily feels her eyes begin to water as she can't believe this incredible girl still wants to be with her even though she just put the brakes on hard. She touches Maya's cheek with the back of her hand,_

"You're amazing, do you know that?"

Maya nuzzles into her hand, "I do now."

_This brings a smile and a soft giggle from both of them. _

But then Emily gets serious once again, "Maya, you know I'd fall apart without you. I don't know how you do what you do. Cuz everything that doesn't make sense about me, makes sense when I'm with you."

"Emily, I want to wrap you up in my arms for as long as you'll have me, I want to kiss your lips, I, I want to make you feel wanted."

_Emily smiles letting Maya kiss her softly._

"But mostly, I want to call you mine," she adds kissing her once more. _Emily looks at Maya as if to say where did you come from? And take me back with you._

"Maya, I **am** yours. I just wish my parents would let me **be** yours."

"Em, what are you talking about."

"I told you they didn't take it very well, their only child being gay. I almost wish I never told them."

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that. Your life is different now, different good. If you kept quiet, the stress of knowing who you really are and not being able to share it with them would destroy you. You didn't let it destroy you."

"But we're never gonna be the same family."

"No, no you're not. You're going to be better."

"How can you say that? How do you know?"

"Em, your parents love you. It might take some time to get used to their daughter being gay but they will and they will embrace you for it."

"Maybe but right now I don't feel so wanted."

"Emily, stop. They want their daughter back, they really do."

"Yeah, their straight daughter."

"No, their only daughter someone who is kind and gentle and caring and who loves her parents very much. You **are** wanted and don't you ever forget that," Maya says gazing deeply into her soul.

"If you say so," she says looking down.

"I know so," Maya says lifting Emily's chin with her forefinger capturing her gaze with her own.

"I don't think I can face them by myself."

"You won't have to. I will be right by your side and I mean that."

"I know you do."

_Maya lies down on her back bringing Emily to snuggle into her letting her rest her head on her shoulder kissing her tenderly on the top of her head holding her close making sure she feels…wanted._

"As good as you make me feel, I want to make you feel better, better than your fairytales, better than your best dreams. You're more than everything I need. You're all I ever wanted. You'll always be wanted…"

_Maya can feel the tears from Emily's eyes falling onto her bare skin. Emily's body starts to shudder after hearing those beautiful words surrender from her beautiful mouth._

"Shhh, it's going to be just fine, baby. I won't abandon you. I will always be here for you. When you're ready so will I be."

"Maya?"

"Yeah Baby."

"I'm ready."

"Em, you don't have to…"

"I know I don't have to but I want to. Please Maya, make me feel wanted…"

_They look into each other's eyes, no words to express how they feel at this moment only their touch, their smiles, their kisses, their gazes, their breathing, their beating hearts, their threading pulses, only their actions can speak for them. _

_Maya's hands reach behind Emily's back successfully unclasping her bra this time without a "no" or a "stop". This time with a kiss that says, "Keep going." Though they have yet to say the words they definitely have love on their minds. It's a feeling they're keeping inside a feeling staring them straight in their eyes. When Maya touches her she can't resist even though she's touched her a thousand times. When she thinks of her tender kiss, "Ahhh," then and there Emily starts to unwind…_

_In Maya's arms she likes to be, caressing her gently and tenderly. From sunrise to sunset all through the day Emily can feel their love burn. Only Maya can satisfy her; only Maya can make her so very happy; only Maya can make her feel wanted. It really is love between them that's why it needs to be said one more time, it really is love. They have so much love for each other that the only way they can say it is through their body heat and their body language as Maya delicately removes Emily's bra tossing it aside keeping just a bit of distance between them so she can admire her beauty,_

"Emily…"

_They kiss as Maya moves her hand to surround her beautiful bare breasts exposing a hint of her vulnerability. Maya knows to be careful and she knows to be protective of their first time. Maya pulls away looking into Emily's eyes making sure it's okay for her to be more intimate with her. When she gets her approval, she kisses down her neck slowly, sweetly to her exposed flesh. She is gentle with her kisses, kissing up to her firmness, her lips tenderly pressed against her peak. Emily takes her hands to rest on the back of Maya's head encouraging her to go on, so she does, kissing, licking, nibbling at her teenage skin so soft, so smooth, so perfect…_

_Maya kisses between her breasts pressing her tongue against her caramelness kissing up to her other breast slowly, determinedly until she reaches her tip hugging it with both lips. She parts them to consume more of her taking it with her teeth tugging gently being careful not to hurt her but rather to bring her body the sensual sensation of desire. _

_Emily cups Maya's face bringing her to kiss her lips thanking her for giving her those feelings, those feelings that flow deep into her core releasing a dampness between her legs that makes her feel wanted. They lay on their sides as Emily takes hold of Maya with her inexperienced hand squeezing gently watching her reaction wondering if she's doing it right. _

"That's perfect Em. Please keep going if you're sure you're ready."

"I'm sure."

_Emily closes her eyes as she presses her lips against Maya's erectness. Not only does it send a sensation through Maya's body but it sends a sensation to Emily's pelvic muscles which tighten as she too feels the excitement from their intimacy. She licks her tip reveling in its growth from her touch. She touches it with her fingertip in awe of its beauty and the way it brings her such elatedness. Maya smiles at the cuteness of her girl who is so excited to have created this reaction from Maya simply from her touch. Emily reaches for Maya's lips with her own capturing her smile. Their bodies press against each other, their taut nipples embedded into one another's flesh bringing further sensations of want and need and desire. _

_Maya slips her hand between Emily's legs feeling her dampness through her panties. Her finger finds her crease stroking it gently up and back causing Emily to moan in delight from her sensuous touch. Maya sneaks her fingers under the cotton panel finding her wetness for the very first time. She wants more, so she removes her hand from Emily's sexy place sliding her panties down to her knees so that Emily can slip out of them. Her hand finds her again slipping a finger into her vaginal opening. She pushes into her slowly feeling her tight walls surround her. She looks into Emily's eyes making sure it's okay to go deeper. Emily puts her hand over Maya's encouraging her to take her. Maya moves her finger further into her unchartered island of innocence. Emily moans when Maya swirls her finger attempting to stretch her virginal canal in the hopes of slipping another finger in. She takes her time not wanting to harm her or scare her. Emily rolls on her back willingly moving her leg to give Maya the access she needs to go on… _

_The flames from the fireplace roar on as the fire in their loins heats up. She pushes as deeply as she can wanting desperately to break her seal, the one that makes Maya her first. She can feel the warmth engulf her finger making her thrust with more confidence as the fluid lubricates her allowing her to ease in and out of her girl. Tears of elation roll down from the corner of Emily's eyes as she has just given herself totally and completely to her first, to Maya…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

**_This was so hard to do because they haven't said they love each other yet which forced me to write around it._**

**_So was it good? Did I pass? _**


	8. Waking Up With My Girl

"**Emaya BBC (Before Boot Camp)****"**

**I wasn't sure how you would react to Emily and Maya's first time but I think it was really how it could have been on the show and I'm glad you stuck by me with my decision to write it that way. **

**So let's get right to it and find out what happens the morning after their first time…**

**Rated T.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 8: Waking Up With My Girl**

_The flames from the fireplace roar on as the fire in their loins heats up. She pushes as deeply as she can wanting desperately to break her seal, the one that makes Maya her first. She can feel the warmth engulf her finger making her thrust with more confidence as the fluid lubricates her allowing her to ease in and out of her girl. Tears of elation roll down from the corner of Emily's eyes as she has just given herself totally and completely to her first, to Maya…_

**_The next morning…_**

_Maya wakes up with her arm around, no one. She sits up looking around the boat house but there's no sign of her. She gets up, uses the bathroom and while she is washing her hands she hears splashing outside. She grabs a towel wrapping her body in it as she braves the chilly morning air. There in the distance she spots her girl swimming back to her. Maya drops her towel, diving into the cold lake waters swimming out to meet the one who makes her heart skip a beat, the one she has wanted since the day they met, the one she was with last night, the one she made feel wanted…_

_When she finally reaches her, they both stop swimming, treading water just a foot away from each other, looking into one another's eyes. Emily catches herself shaking out of her trance feeling the blush fill her face as Maya scans her body through the clear lake waters wanting to hold her to be with her…_

"Maya, you're staring."

"I can't help it. You are so beautiful."

"No I'm not. I, I'm dirty."

"Baby, that's not dirty, that's something a woman's body needs to do when she experiences her first time."

"I feel so ashamed that that happened. I didn't even realize until I got up to use the bathroom and it was so red. All I could think was that I got you dirty too."

"No baby, you didn't. I felt you lose yourself to me. I felt you become a woman. I felt you become wanted. It was what was supposed to happen. That is nothing to be ashamed about or to feel dirty about."

"But I got myself on you."

"And you'll get yourself on me again. I want that. Don't you?"

"I, I guess, yeah, yes Maya, I want that."

"Okay then, let's get out of this freezing cold water and do something about that," she says with a victorious eyebrow arch.

_They swim to the dock rising out of the harsh lake water wrapping up in a towel rushing into the warmer boat house but not that much warmer as the fire has gone out._

"It's so cold. Should we start a fire?"

"I don't think we'll need it. Our body heat will get rid of any chills we have. Let's get back in the sleeping bag."

"But Maya, I messed it up."

"No baby, it all stayed within you until you released it when you attended to your morning ritual. I promise its fine."

_They get in the sleeping bag looking at each other with some space between them as Maya isn't sure if she should initiate contact but before she can think any more about what to do next, Emily starts talking,_

"The touch of another has never made me feel like that before. I thought maybe there was something wrong with me. But now I know I was just having the wrong person touch me. I really like how you touch me, Maya."

She smiles, kissing her gently, "I really like touching you."

_Maya places her hand on Emily's shoulder moving it slowly to her back caressing to her toned bottom forging her flesh in her hand causing a moan to flee from Emily as she kisses her on the lips. She too wants to feel more of Maya so she sneaks her hand between her legs surprising her making her smile widely into their kiss as their lips become one…_

"You don't have to do that Em."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

"Emily looks to Maya for instruction."

"Baby, you're doing just fine. Just keep searching and you'll find what you're looking for and I get to enjoy however long it takes."

_The heel of her hand rubs against her landing strip while her fingers explore her welcoming moist center. It feels so good it ignites her want her need and her desire to be with Maya today and always…_

**_Waking up this time in each other's arms…_**

_Emily is nestled in Maya's arms, her head resting comfortably on her shoulder, her body lying peacefully atop Maya. The sunlight breaks them of their slumber stretching and yawning against each other. _

"Hey."

"Hey," Emily smiles looking up at Maya.

"Are you okay?"

"I think I'm better than okay. Was I okay?" Emily second guesses herself in a bit of a panic.

Maya laughs, "Are you being serious right now? All those exclamations I vocalized were from your expert touch. Are you sure you've never done that before?" She gives Emily narrow eyes and an arched eyebrow.

"No, never. You were my first," Emily gushes shyly, her eyes suddenly all innocent.

Maya pulls Emily close to her looking directly into her brown unsure eyes, "You were everything I wanted and needed and more." She kisses Emily softly at first but gradually increases the passion and the want between them. Their lips adhere to one another as their tongues brush against each other playfully.

"Maya, it's getting late," she says against their kisses.

"Mmmm. Hmmm."

"I have to go back to my house to face my parents. Will you go back with me? Please?" she asks with a final peck on the lips.

"You know I will. I won't leave your side. We're in this together now and for always."

"Oh Maya, I don't know how I could've gotten through this if you weren't here."

"Well I am here and I'm not going anywhere," she reassures her girl squeezing her tight.

"Maya?"

"Yeah beautiful?"

Emily snuggles into Maya once more asking, "Can you hold me for just a little while longer?"

"Anything you want baby, anything at all."

**_At the Fields…_**

_The girls park their cars in the Fields' driveway but Emily hesitates to go in her own house. _

"Wayne, she's back," Pam yells racing to the front door but before she can open it Wayne places the palm of his hand against it preventing her from doing so.

"Pam wait."

"Wait? For what? Our daughter has been gone all night with that girl."

"Her name is Maya and you need to let her do this on her own or it's just going to get worse before it gets better."

"Wayne, our daughter needs us."

"I think she needs Maya more right now."

_Tears begin to form in Pam's eyes as she looks at her husband understanding what he's saying but not wanting to give in to it._

"Please Pam, let her come to us."

"Fine. But I don't like this."

"You don't have to like it but we do need to respect it."

_Wayne opens his arms to his wife who falls into him accepting his embrace, needing his comfort as she waits for her daughter to come to them._

"Em, baby, are you ready," Maya asks standing outside of Emily's car door.

"No, no not really."

"Come on. I promise it will be okay."

_Maya opens her car door helping Emily to get out. When Maya closes the door, Emily leans against it still reluctant to go inside. Maya smiles as much encouragement as she can muster up as she presses herself against her wrapping her arms around her neck. Emily takes hold of Maya's middle clutching her unwilling to let go at least not just yet._

"Baby, I'm here. Your parents are going to be okay with this. They will. It might not be right away but it definitely will at some point. I think sooner rather than later," Maya finishes with a kiss to Emily's forehead.

Emily sniffles, "I know you're right but I'm still nervous and a little scared to go back in there."

"Listen, I texted my mom that we were at our place and she texted me this morning that she talked to your dad and she assured him that you were safe and in good hands, my hands."

"She really did that."

"Yep. She's kinda cool like that," Maya smiles into Emily's eyes. Emily is beaming as she can't believe her girlfriend always knows what she needs to hear to make her feel better when it comes to just about everything.

"Maya?"

"Yeah."

"I'm ready. Let's do this."

_The girls walk arm in arm down the walkway to the porch stopping for just a minute to take in a breath. Emily opens the front door and steps in with Maya by her side. Her parents are sitting on the couch. Wayne puts his hand on his wife's thigh keeping her sitting while at the same time trying to keep her calm. _

"Mom, Dad, can we come in?"

"Of course, sweetie, this is your home too," Mr. Fields affirms compassionately.

"Emily, are you okay?" Mrs. Fields asks in a nurturing tone.

"Yeah. I'm actually really okay. Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend Maya, someone I care about very much," she says holding onto her hand so tightly their knuckles begin to whiten.

"Hi Mrs. Fields, Mr. Fields. I'm really glad to have met Emily and to have become friends with her. You have an amazing daughter and I can honestly say that I am blessed to have her in my life especially as my girlfriend," the girls look at each other smiling sweetly still holding hands unable to look away from each other.

"Ahem," Mr. Fields attempts to regain their attention. "Emily, your mother and I were worried sick about you."

"But Mrs. St. Germain told you…"

"She did and I'm actually glad I got the chance to speak with her. She definitely calmed my nerves but I still don't like the two of you sneaking off to this secret place of yours. What if something happened to the two of you? We wouldn't know how to get to you, to help you. Do you see how that kept us worrying about you?"

"I get it dad. It's just that, I heard you and mom talking and how disappointed you are in me. It hurt so much to hear that. And Maya is the only person who doesn't make me hurt."

"Emily, I find that hard to believe. You've only known Maya a couple of months and suddenly she's, I don't know what she is," Mrs. Fields chides.

"Mom, she's my girlfriend."

"Emily, please, we just found out that you think you're gay."

"Mom! I don't think I am, I know I am," Emily lambasts.

"Pam, Emily, that's enough. This isn't going to get us anywhere," Mr. Fields breaks in.

"Mr. Fields, Mrs. Fields, can I say something?" Maya asks respectfully.

"Of course Maya, go ahead," Mr. Fields encourages.

"When Emily and I first met it seemed so natural, like we were meant to get to know each other. Everything with your daughter was easy, the talking, the hanging out, the laughing, the comforting and the attraction. The more I got to know your daughter the more I wanted to be around her. But that scared her off. She was having the same feelings I was having but she wasn't willing to act on them because of some preconceived notion of how you thought she was supposed to turn out."

"That's not true Maya," Mrs. Fields jumps in defensively.

"I'm not saying that it is; can I go on?"

"Yes, Maya, go on," Mr. Fields navigates the conversation.

"Because your daughter thought that she would disappoint you if she told you that she had feelings for girls, she kept it all bottled up inside. She doubted herself so she went out with Ben to try to convince herself that she could be interested in boys. Even her best friend made her doubt who she really is. She made her live this life that wasn't hers. It was like she was on the outside looking in. I, on the other hand knew that I wanted to get to know your daughter on a more intimate level but when I attempted to show her how I really felt about her, I pushed her even further into herself. That's why she went with Toby to prom, to try to be that person that everyone including the two of you want her to be, straight. But even Toby knew differently. And finally Emily came to me asking to give us the chance she felt we deserved. Mr. and Mrs. Fields for the very first time Emily became honest with herself. And last night she finally worked up the nerve to be honest with you but it didn't go so well did it."

"Ya know what Maya, you're right. We didn't do a very good job of listening and accepting but we did a great job of judging. And I'm sorry for that Emily," her dad apologizes.

"I wish you hadn't runaway. We could have worked this out Emily," her mom supposes.

"Really? Could we have? Mom, I heard you. You think Maya made me gay. Mom, no one made me gay, I was born this way. Mom, I was born this way," Emily avows.

"No Emily. I can't believe that. You can change, we all change, this is just some phase that **she** is responsible for," Mrs. Fields points at Maya.

"Pam, that's enough. Everything Maya said makes perfect sense and we need to consider this strongly, we can't just ignore it."

"I can. And that's exactly what I'm going to do," Mrs. Fields cries with her voice cracking as she storms passed her daughter and Maya running up the stairs slamming her bedroom door behind her.

_Maya puts her arms around Emily holding her close as the tears stream down her face and the shock of her mother's reaction resonates throughout her body._

"Emily, I'm with you. I'm with you and Maya. I will talk to your mother. She's in shock too. It will take some time but I have faith and confidence that your mother will accept you for who you are…our daughter Emily Fields."

Emily throws herself in her dad's arms thanking him for understanding and supporting her and Maya, "Daddy, I love you so much."

"I love you to baby girl. And Maya, you are welcome here whenever you want. I just might give Mrs. Fields a few more days to adjust to this announcement."

"Thank you Mr. Fields, that means a lot to me. Well I should go. Emily, are you going to be okay?"

_Emily releases her hold of her dad to embrace her girlfriend, her wonderful amazing girlfriend. _

"I'll walk you out. Dad is that okay?"

"Of course, goodbye Maya and drive safe."

"I will Mr. Fields and thanks again."

_Maya leans against her car as Emily pushes herself against her leaving no space between them._

"Maya?"

"Yeah?"

"I couldn't have done that without you ya know."

"I think you could've but I'm glad I was there to help," she kisses Emily softly on the lips.

"Everything you said was exactly what I was feeling and I wish that I could've said it myself. You made it all make sense especially to my dad."

"Well your dad is super cool. It's mommy we have to be wary about."

"I know. She'll come around Maya. I know she will."

"Well I hope so. I know she loves you Emily, I guess she just needs some time to really show you."

"Yeah, I think you're right."

"I better get going. You need some time with your dad and hopefully your mom too."

"I won't hold my breath," they giggle out of nervousness but turn their nervousness into passion with a much needed kiss.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Maya asks wanting reassurance before she leaves her.

"Yeah, last night could have been the worst night of my life but instead it was the best night of my life because I got to spend it with you. And experiencing my first time with the only person I've ever wanted to be intimate with, by a fireplace at the lake was so romantic that I'll never forget it."

_They press their lips together widening the kiss little by little while unbeknownst to them, Mrs. Fields watches from her bedroom window glaring with clenched fists and daggers in her eyes pointed directly at Maya…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

**_**Remember, Mrs. Fields was not at all okay with Emily and Maya being together or Emily being gay until she started dating Samara. She will be painted as the antagonist for a while longer._**

**Coming Up****:**

**The girls revisit Hannah at the Hospital.**

**Maya is invited to dinner at the Fields.**


	9. Will Emily Tell?

**"****Emaya BBC (Before Boot Camp)****"**

**So Pam is a bitch but we already knew that didn't we. Emily struggles to have conversation with her mom but her dad is being very supportive. Emily goes to the hospital with the girls to discuss their next move and Emily makes the decision to tell or not to tell the girls that Maya knows about -A.**

**Now let's see what happens…**

**Rated T.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 9: Will Emily Tell?**

"I better get going. You need some time with your dad and hopefully your mom too."

"I won't hold my breath," they giggle out of nervousness but turn their nervousness into passion with a much needed kiss.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Maya asks wanting reassurance before she leaves her.

"Yeah, last night could have been the worst night of my life but instead it was the best night of my life because I got to spend it with you. And experiencing my first time with the only person I've ever wanted to be intimate with, by a fireplace at the lake was so romantic that I'll never forget it."

_They press their lips together widening the kiss little by little while unbeknownst to them, Mrs. Fields watches from her bedroom window glaring with clenched fists and daggers in her eyes pointed directly at Maya…_

**_The next morning…_**

_Emily's phone buzzes with a text…_

**Good morning beautiful. **

**I missed you last night.**

**I kinda got used to holding you in my arms.**

**M**

_Emily smiles widely with excitement upon reading those words and texts back…_

**I missed you too.**

**More than you could ever know.**

**I like when you hold me in your arms and**

**I want to make sure that happens very soon.**

**E**

_Maya's eyebrow arches with a mischievous smile as she too wants to be with Emily in so many ways..._

**Anytime, anyplace.**

**How about tonight?**

**My parents are in the city til tomorrow.**

**M**

_Emily sits up in her bed as the thrill of being with Maya again makes her giddy…_

**Can't wait to see you.**

**Can't wait to touch you.**

**Can't wait to kiss you.**

**E**

_Maya falls back on her bed taking in a breath as she texts…_

**I can't wait to have you.**

**See you later…**

**M**

_Emily gets out of bed humming and bouncing around her bedroom getting herself organized before she takes her shower. She gets out a bag to pack some clothes to stay at Spencer's, at least that's what she's telling her parents. The less they know the better. She hops in the shower thinking about Maya and their night together, how patient she was with her, how gentle she was with her, how understanding she was with her. She smiles, a big sparkling white smile as the water washes away the shampoo in her hair refreshing her with a mint tingle. She lathers her body moving her hands over her breasts and her womanliness all the while thinking about Maya's hands where hers are and about giving her the greatest gift she could ever bestow upon anyone. She giggles as she feels those feelings in her loins anticipating tonight and so many more nights to follow…_

_As she is about to leave for the hospital, her mom stops her asking for a minute of her time. Emily gives her an "I'm in a hurry" look but she can see the seriousness on her face so she decides to stay to see what she wants._

"Emily. I don't want you disappearing like that ever again."

"Mom, I was safe. I was with Maya."

"Yeah, I know. Just please don't do it again."

"Fine, is that all you wanted?"

"No. Your father and I were talking and we'd like to invite Maya over for dinner next week if you're okay with that."

_Emily is suddenly interested in the conversation. Her head pops up and her face lights up._

"Are you being for real?"

"Yes Emily, this is for real."

"Then yes, we accept. Mom, I love you so much! Thank you!" she exclaims as she throws her arms around her giving her a love filled hug.

_But unbeknownst to Emily, her mother has a smug look on her face. This is not what she wanted but her husband made it clear that it was going to happen. She clenches her teeth at the thought of having to entertain her daughter's girlfriend…_

**_At the hospital…_**

_Emily and Aria are talking by Hannah's bed about her coming out._

"You told them."

"Yep."

"How was that?"

"Rough."

"It's gonna be okay Em."

"I don't know what it's going to be but it's going to be different."

"Guess so."

_Aria is at a loss for words as to what to say so she focuses herself on Hannah and Spencer's conversation as does Emily._

"So the whole tree?" Hannah asks kind of bewildered.

"Yeah, lock, stock and bird's nest," Spencer confirms.

"But why? Why show something like that and take it away?"

"Like –A had a split personality," suggests Emily.

"That's great, homicidal and nuts," sneers Hannah.

"I've been thinking. Maybe we're dealing with more than one person," surmises Spencer.

"-A and Ali's killer are two separate people?" asks Hannah trying to keep up.

Emily nods in agreement as Hannah looks on, "You are freaking out the invalid!"

"No, just think about it," insists Aria.

"No. You think about it. I mean, aren't we in enough trouble? I know I am, just look at me."

_Aria looks down at Hannah's cast unable to look her in the eye and as she does this, the sheet uncovers her cast revealing all the writing on it. One of the notes is a message from –A._

"Han, Han, who wrote this?" Aria asks pointing to the –A message.

"I, I don't know. People have been in and out all day and so have I."

Emily looks at the message on Hannah's cast, "Oh no."

"What?" Hannah questions getting a little freaked out. "What? What's on there?"

Aria reads, "Sorry about losing my temper. My bad. Love, -A."

"Who put that on my leg?" Hannah freaks.

"Who wrote that?" asks Spencer.

"Did someone come in here while you were asleep?" asks Emily trying to figure out when this could've happened.

"I don't know! Just get it off! Just wipe it off!" Hannah yells.

_The girls try to calm her as they try to figure out how to cover it up._

"Get it off me!" Hannah yells one last time.

_Meanwhile, -A is shown burning the tree with Alison and Ian's initials on it. But why? _

**_The hospital parking lot…_**

_The girls leave the hospital but before they go their separate ways, Emily asks Spencer and Aria to hang out for a minute._

"What's up Emily? Are you still freaked out about that message on Hannah's cast? I know I am," shivers Aria.

"No, well yes but it's something else."

"What is it Em?" asks Spencer concerned.

"There's something I need to tell you, it's about –A."

"-A? Did you get a text or something?" asks Aria.

"No, it's nothing like that. It's Maya."

"What about Maya?" asks Spencer intrigued.

"Remember in the library when Wilden found that letter and I told you I had feelings for Alison."

"Yeah," Spencer tries to follow along.

"Well, I'm falling hard for Maya and I've never been happier with anyone, ever."

"Oh Em, we're so happy for you. We really like Maya. You two look like you were meant to be," announces Aria supportively.

"Thanks, I'm really glad you guys like her. But, don't be mad."

"Mad? What would we be mad about?" asks Spencer.

"When we were in the library, I told Maya about that letter I found in my locker about finding another girl to kiss."

"And…" Spencer says insisting on more details.

"And I ended up telling her about –A. She knows."

"Emily! Why did you do that!" shouts Spencer.

"Because. Because we're growing closer every day and I don't want to keep secrets from her! I don't want to lose her!"

"Well, you might just lose her if –A finds out that she knows," Spencer warns.

"Spencer!" yells Aria.

"Emily, seriously, what did you possibly think you could gain by telling her?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to be held. I just wanted to feel safe. And Maya makes me feel safe even when I'm not with her."

"Yeah but…"

"Spencer, let it go. Maya knows and there's nothing we can do about it except make sure that she's okay," interjects Aria.

"And you can talk about –A in front of her. I'm not going to live two separate lives, one with –A in it and one without. What I know about –A, Maya knows about –A too. Okay?"

"No, it's not okay but what choice do we have," Spencer fires back.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Hannah after that but she needs to know that Maya knows."

"Fine, we'll tell her when she goes home from the hospital," agrees Spencer.

"Okay. Good. That was eating me up inside. I'm so glad I told you guys. See ya later?"

"Yeah, see ya later," grunts Spencer.

"And Spencer, I'm sleeping over your house tonight."

When Emily walks away, Spencer lets it all out, "I can't believe she told Maya! And what does she mean she's sleeping over?"

"Well she did. And I don't blame her. She's probably going to Maya's. Get it?"

"Yeah I get it."

"Look Spencer, Emily just came out of the closet to her parents after lying to herself for years about who she really is. She can't handle more lies. Especially not when she's lying to someone she really cares about. I think she did the right thing for herself and we have to support that."

"Well, when you say it like that, I see your point. Okay then, Maya knows about –A and we'll just have to deal with it."

"Exactly…"

**_At Maya's…_**

"Wow, a fire burning in the fireplace. Candles lit throughout the room. Fruit and cheese on a platter with some sparkling wine. Hmm, one might think you were trying to seduce me," Emily smiles as she sits on the St. Germain's couch in a short skirt, sleeveless black top with her flats kicked off to make herself more comfortable.

Maya laughs with a wicked grin on her face as she sits next to Emily in nothing but jean shorts and a red form fitting t-shirt, "Is it working?" She winks.

"Ah, yeah. It's definitely working," Emily concurs as she looks down at her lap with an expectant smile.

_Maya moves closer to Emily watching her the whole time as she brushes her hair off of her shoulder. She licks her lips making Emily's part just a bit to let back in some escaped air._

"Sooo, this is the part where I ask you about your day and you tell me and then you ask me about mine and I tell you but I was really hoping we could skip over that part and get right to kissing."

_Emily's eyes widen briefly upon Maya's forwardness but she likes it and she would like to skip over that part too_.

"I'd like that but first I have some good news to share with you," she says agreeably.

"Oh really, like what?" she asks nuzzling into Emily's neck.

"Like my mother wants to have you for dinner next week."

Maya pulls away, "What! Are you serious? Now that is good news. But wait, does she want to have me **over** for dinner or **have** me for dinner?"

"Cute Maya, real cute but let's not temp fate since I'm doing that already by being here when I'm supposed to be at Spencer's. And speaking of Spencer, I told her an Aria that you know about –A and it felt really good to get that off my chest."

"Oh Em, I'm glad you did that and I'm sorry it was such a burden for you. How 'bout I make it up to you right now," she says with a glint in her eye.

"How 'bout you do that," Emily agrees eyes focused on Maya waiting for her to make her move.

_Maya scoots a little closer resting her open palm against Emily's jawline as she eliminates the space between them until their lips meet. They pull away looking deeply into each other's eyes and kiss again but this time the kiss opens up. This time Emily puts her hand at the small of Maya's back bringing her body closer to hers. This time Maya slips her hand to the nape of Emily's neck helping to seal their lips more passionately. This time they're not running away from anyone. This time they are together because they can be…_

"You know something?" Emily says as she pops a grape into her mouth.

"No, what?" she asks as they lean against a bunch of pillows in front of the fireplace.

"I really like kissing you."

Maya smiles as she takes a sip of her sparkling wine, "You are just way too cute."

"Everything is perfect, especially you."

"Keep talking like that and the things I won't be able to stop doing to you," Maya says as she looks at the glass in her hand.

"Like what?" Emily asks all wide eyed and anxious eating the last of her grapes.

_Maya puts her glass on the table along with Emily's plate. She straddles her legs sitting on her lap. _

"You're not really doing anything," Emily giggles.

"Hey, give a girl a chance," she says as she starts to wiggle her body over Emily's.

_Emily gets a nervous yet excited look on her face as her rocking back and forth pleases her. But then Maya gets up stopping the action from going any further._

"Maya, what are you doing? I liked that."

"Oh, I bet you did. But you'll feel it better if I take these off."

_She shimmies out of her shorts and proceeds to shimmy Emily out of her skirt causing Emily's heart to beat ever so rapidly in anticipation of having fewer layers between them. She resumes her position,_

"There, that's better don't you think?"

"Yes, yes, so much better."

_Maya can see the arousal on her face making her grind deeper into her girl. Both girls start getting moist from the contact of their nether region. She cups her face pressing her full luscious lips against Emily's plump pouty ones distracting her from her motion so she will let herself go, so she will be one with her…_

_Maya's top comes off as does Emily's; soon they lie naked facing each other. Maya rolls on top of Emily keeping her naked body firmly pressed against hers._

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm always okay when I'm with you."

_They kiss sweetly._

"Em, there are things we didn't get to do the other night."

"Things? What kind of things?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you."

"Then just relax so I can take care of you, all of you."

_With that Maya kisses down Emily's body, down her neck, down her collarbone, down between her breasts with each kiss looking at Emily making sure it's okay to continue. She kisses down her ribcage, down her belly to her navel, down below her navel stopping right before her needful place, settling herself between her legs, feeling the heat from within, feeling her dampness just waiting to be explored further…_

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes I'm sure, please, don't stop."

_Emily's head tosses back as her body arches, readying herself to be pleasured by her lover…_

**_In the meantime…_**

"Hello, Hastings residence."

"Oh, hello Spencer. This is Mrs. Fields can I please speak with Emily?"

_"Oh Shit!" _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

**Uh oh…**

**Will Mrs. Fields find out the truth about the sleepover or can Spencer cover quickly enough to ward off any suspicion?**


	10. Mrs Fields, Does She Suspect?

**"****Emaya BBC (Before Boot Camp)****"**

**I'm doing my best to catch up. Sorry if you think I'm taking too long but if I were doing this as a full time job, you would be all caught up but unfortunately I can't do that. I hope you understand. Here is your next installment of Emaya BBC…**

**Emily and Maya share a sleep over at Maya's house but Emily is supposed to be at Spencer's. While Emily and Maya become intimate with one another, Mrs. Fields calls Spencer's house wanting to talk to her daughter. Can Spencer keep Mrs. Fields from finding out that Emily is really with Maya?**

**Let's find out…**

**Rated T.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 10: Mrs. Fields, Does She Suspect?**

"Em, there are things we didn't get to do the other night."

"Things? What kind of things?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you."

"Then just relax so I can take care of you, all of you."

_With that Maya kisses down Emily's body, down her neck, down her collarbone, down between her breasts with each kiss looking at Emily making sure it's okay to continue. She kisses down her ribcage, down her belly to her navel, down below her navel stopping right before her needful place, settling herself between her legs, feeling the heat from within, feeling her dampness just waiting to be explored further…_

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes I'm sure, please, don't stop."

_Emily's head tosses back as her body arches, readying herself to be pleasured by her lover…_

**_In the meantime…_**

"Hello, Hastings residence."

"Oh, hello Spencer. This is Mrs. Fields can I please speak with Emily?"

_"Oh Shit!" _

"Mrs. Fields, Emily is, Emily is taking a shower. Can she call you back in like fifteen minutes?"

"Ya know what, I'm actually on my way out to run an errand. I'll just stop by and talk to her in person."

"No!"

"What?"

"I mean, are you sure you want to go to all that trouble?" Spencer tries to cover.

"It's no trouble at all. Spencer is everything okay?" Mrs. Fields asks distrustfully.

"Yeah, yes, I'll just tell her to hurry up so she's done by the time you get here."

"Okay good. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Goodbye Mrs. Fields."

"Goodbye Spencer." Pam is not convinced that Emily is in the shower. Actually she's more convinced that she's with that girl, Maya. Fury takes over as she collects her keys determined to find out if her daughter has defied her.

_Spencer gets on her cell calling Emily but she doesn't pick up and she knows good and well why she isn't picking up too! She has to warn Emily so she runs across the way to the St. Germains pounding on the door. It's seems like several minutes before someone finally answers the door._

"What!" screams Maya wrapped up in a blanket with obviously nothing on underneath.

Spencer brushes past Maya, "Where is she? Emily!"

"Hey, where do you think you're going!" Maya shouts.

There on the floor by the fireplace, Emily pulls a blanket up to her neck, "Spencer, we're kind of busy, what are you doing here?"

"You better get your shit together fast!"

"Why, what is it?" Emily asks looking freaked out by Spencer's aggressiveness.

"Your mom. She called looking for you. I said you were in the shower."

"Okay, this is no big deal I'll just call her and tell her I'm done."

"You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because she decided instead of calling you that she's going to drive over on her way to run errands!"

"Shit! Maya, I have to get out of here!" Emily panics!

"I know baby I know. Here just take your clothes and go!"

"Thanks. I want to finish what you started!" she yells as she runs out the door barely covered.

"I'll be waiting!" Maya calls to her.

_They get back to Spencer's, Emily hustling up the stairs, jumping in the shower, washing Maya's scent from her body. She dries off and throws on her pajamas just as the doorbell rings. Spencer takes a breath and opens the door. _

"Mrs. Fields come in," she says in a rather loud tone so Emily can hear her upstairs.

"Where's Emily?" Mrs. Fields demands doubtful that she's even there.

"Oh hey mom," Emily says as she walks down the stairs as nonchalantly as possible.

"Emily, you really were in the shower. I thought maybe Spencer was covering for you so you could spend time at Maya's," Mrs. Fields points out rather bluntly.

"Mom, seriously, you have got to start trusting me."

"I think this is a good time for me to go take my shower now," Spencer leaves the two of them to talk.

"I just wanted to know if Maya has any allergies since I'll be cooking dinner and I don't want her to think I'm trying to poison her."

"Mom!"

"I'm kidding Emily," she says with a not so kidding look on her face.

"Mom, I'm so happy that you are doing this for me. I'm not going to mess it up. It means too much to me that you would do this."

"Well, if she's going to be in your life then I guess I have to get to know her don't I."

"Yep, you do," Emily gives her mom a loving hug but while Pam hugs her daughter her facial expression is far from heartfelt. "I think she might be allergic to seafood."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know honey. I guess I can get going to do my errands and Emily…"

"Yeah mom."

"Thank you for being where you said you were going to be. It means a lot. Knowing she's just a few feet away must be killing you but you're where you said you would be," she leans in towards her daughter giving her a goodnight kiss. Then she whispers in her ear, "And you're going to stay at Spencer's if you want to keep seeing Maya, do I make myself perfectly clear?"

They pull away from each other, "Perfectly."

_Emily closes the door behind her mom while Spencer trots down the stairs._

"Oh my god Emily, what did she say to you it's the only part I couldn't hear."

"You were eavesdropping?"

"Of course! Now what did she say?"

"She said I'm going to stay here if I want to keep seeing Maya."

"Ohhhh damn Emily, she saw right through this little sleepover."

"Yep, I guess she did."

_Just then there's a knock at the door. Spencer opens it to find Maya fully dressed on the other side. _

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, you better hurry up just in case Momma Fields is hiding in the backyard," Spencer laughs.

"So, what happened?" Maya asks.

"Basically my mom said that I'm to stay here at Spencer's if I want to continue seeing you."

"Ohhh. But she didn't say anything about me staying here too," Maya smiles mischievously as she saunters over to Emily.

"Spencer please can she stay?"

"I guess, but you better keep your clothes on in case you need to make a quick getaway."

"Where can we sleep?" Emily asks Spencer.

"On the couch. And like I said keep those pajamas on and you keep your bra and undies on. Promise me, both of you."

"Fine Spencer, we promise."

"Maya?"

"Yes I promise." She leans to whisper in Emily's ear, "Your clothes are no match for my lust filled hand."

_Emily giggles._

"Seriously guys, don't. The extra blankets are in the closet over there."

"Thanks Spence."

"Yeah, thanks Spencer."

_Spencer finally goes to bed so Emily and Maya can continue their sleepover on the Hastings couch…_

_Emily gets a blanket from the closet while Maya dresses down to her undergarments. When Emily turns around she can't help but stare at her girlfriend's perfectly petite body. She smiles to the side as she opens the blanket lying down on the couch calling for her girl to fall into her arms. _

Emily holds her so close against her as her lips rest against the top of her head whispering, "You are so beautiful. I truly am the lucky one and it's kinda funny when you think about it."

"Think about what?"

"My mom isn't at all thrilled that I came out yet she's the one who is kind of responsible for us."

Maya shifts her body looking up at Emily, "How do you figure that?"

"Well, she is the one who made me bring you over that care basket."

"So she did, so she did. What would Mama Fields do if she realized that she made us happen?"

_Both giggle because this whole scenario is filled with such irony. _

"Ya know something baby?"

"No. What?"

Maya cuddles into Emily, "I can imagine a future with you. A bright future filled with happiness and laughter and love." She kisses her neck softly, "Goodnight beautiful. I'll save my hand for another time," she teases.

_Maya breathes deeply as she settles herself into a slumber while Emily's mind wraps itself around that word, "love". She said, "A bright future filled with love." She closes her eyes holding Maya tightly against her, their hearts beating as one drifting off to dream that dream of that future with her girl…_

_The next morning Emily and Maya awaken in exactly the same position they fell asleep in. _

"Good morning beautiful," Maya says with a peck to Emily's lips.

"Mmmm, good morning, my amazingly gorgeous girlfriend," Emily kisses her back with a little more than a peck.

"You like your morning lovin', don't you?"

"Yeah, I kinda do. Are you okay with that?"

"If it involves your lips on my lips, of course I'm okay with that."

_Maya positions herself on top of Emily scooting up to be eye level with her. She looks lovingly into her eyes, both smiling, both wanting, both immersed in the moment of each other. Their lips connect their mouths contract their tongues collide. Emily's arms find themselves holding Maya's body close to her not wanting this to end. But an "Ahem," disrupts their morning passion. _

"Ahem," Spencer sounds loudly needing them to break from their kiss.

"Emily! Maya!"

_The two girls pull away finally realizing that they have an audience. Emily sits up keeping Maya in her arms._

"Spencer, geez give us a break."

"You got a really big break last night. Now Maya needs to get dressed and get out."

"Spencer!" Emily shouts.

"Sorry, Maya, but you know what I mean. What if Emily's mom shows up again?"

"She's right Emily. We have to be careful after what happened last night. If we got caught she would've made sure we never see each other again."

"I know you're right, I just don't want to let you go, not yet anyway."

Maya kisses her on the lips, "I know baby but let's do this right so we **can** do this," she kisses her again, "all the time."

"Why do you always have to be right?" she smiles.

"Because someone needs to make sure we keep on seeing each other."

"Okay you two. The love fest is over for now."

_Emily and Maya can't help but look at each other when Spencer says "love". They smile shyly moving slowly to get up and get dressed._

"So, Hannah should be released from the hospital by the end of the week."

"That's great. How's she doing anyway?" asks Maya concerned.

"Despite being hit by a car, I'd say she's pretty much Hannah with a broken leg."

"Well as long as she's Hannah again, I would say that's progress," Maya says with a smile.

_After breakfast, Maya says her goodbye to Emily with a long deep kiss leaving her wanting more._

"Bye Spencer. And Spencer, thank you. It meant a lot to be able to spend time with my girl."

"It's fine Maya. You two deserve as much alone time as you can get. You just have to be more careful."

"You're right. And we will be. Bye baby. I'll call you later?"

"Yeah call me later."

_Maya leaves Spencer and Emily standing in the kitchen. _

"You really have it bad for her don't you."

"Yeah, yeah I do. She makes me feel like me, like the me I was always meant to be."

"I think you two are perfect for each other. She really is your rock."

"She is."

"And I think I've reconciled with the fact that you told her about –A. It really was the right thing to do for you and for her."

"I'm glad you changed your mind."

"If I had someone who cares about me the way Maya cares about you, I would want him to know too."

"Good. I'm happy that's settled. So Spencer, who do you think was driving that car?"

"I don't know Emily. Noel is the top choice right now but I just don't know."

"What about the rest of us? Do you think –A will try to put us in the hospital too?"

"Who knows Em. But I wouldn't put anything past –A. Just be careful and make sure Maya is being careful too."

"I will. If anything happens to her…"

"Em, nothing's going to happen. You just have to believe that."

"I have to say, I feel so much safer with Maya by my side."

"You look relaxed and you should be. She really cares about you, you can tell."

_Emily smiles tilting her head downward remembering what Maya said to her, "A bright future filled with happiness and laughter and love…" _

_Spencer and Emily go upstairs to get ready for their day unaware that someone has been lingering in the shadows outside of Spencer's house. A car quietly pulls away after having just watched Maya leave Spencer's knowing that she spent the night. Mrs. Fields slams her hands on the steering wheel, eyes dark and narrow as her mind works overtime trying to come up with a plan to keep Maya away from her daughter for good. And then something sinister in her brain is activated, Maya is allergic to seafood…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

**_**It's no secret I don't care for Pam. This is the only story that I'm able to show the season one Mrs. Fields…_**

**Coming Up:**

**Maya has dinner at the Fields.**

**Hannah gets to go home from the hospital.**

**Mona decides to throw Hannah a surprise party.**


	11. Dinner at the Fields'

**"****Emaya BBC****"**

**_Hi again! I'm a little rusty so please forgive me… _**

**_It's been a busy summer but I know I owe you updates so I won't keep you waiting any longer._**

**Hanna's return home from the hospital should be a joyous event, but being stuck in a wheelchair and feeling haunted by -A makes her return feel more like a Hitchcock nightmare than a proper homecoming. Even though the girls try to put on their best effort to support Hanna, they all have troubles they have to face as well: Spencer is still reeling from Melissa's surprise, when an unexpected roadblock is thrown up in her relationship with Alex; Emily, on the other hand, is hoping that an introduction to Maya during a tense family meal will smooth all apprehensions her parents may have. Meanwhile, blackmail is in the air when Aria and Fitz suspect a student is on to them…**

**Rated T for Teen…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 11: Dinner at the Fields**

_Spencer and Emily go upstairs to get ready for their day unaware that someone has been lingering in the shadows outside of Spencer's house. A car quietly pulls away after having just watched Maya leave Spencer's knowing that she spent the night. Mrs. Fields slams her hands on the steering wheel, eyes dark and narrow as her mind works overtime trying to come up with a plan to keep Maya away from her daughter for good. And then something sinister in her brain is activated, Maya is allergic to seafood…_

**_At Hannah's…_**

_Hannah is wheeled into the kitchen while the girls bring in all of the things people left for her at the hospital. Hannah becomes frustrated as she tries to fix the sticker on her leg that is covering up the –A message._

"Why are you taking that off?" Aria asks.

"I'm not, I'm trying to keep it on. Believe me I don't want to see the autograph that is under it."

"We can get you another sticker." Spencer offers.

"Yeah, this time why don't you try something gentler like 'Save the Planet'," Aria suggests.

"There weren't a lot of choices. It was either Humpty Dumpty or Jesus is Coming Look Busy," informs Spencer.

Hannah lifts up the sticker, "Oh god, it's still there."

"Hannah, don't. Just look around you cuz you're safe and you're alive," comforts Spencer.

"I thought I was safe in my hospital room too." Hannah wants answers, "What's going on with Noel Kahn. Is he –A? Have you talked to him?"

"No, I've been trying to avoid him. I keep telling him I'm busy. Busy freaking out every time I look at him," Aria tries to explain.

"Yeah, well try being run over by him."

_Emily tries to change the subject by getting Hannah to tell them who gave her what for gifts while Aria tries to find something for them to eat. Hannah decides that she is in the mood for pop tarts. Aria suggests she eats while they get the rest of her stuff. While the girls are outside, Hannah uses her crutch to knock over the pop tart box and a bunch of other boxes fall out as well. Inside the lasagna noodle box she finds stacks of one hundred dollar bills. She shoves them back in the box and hides what she found from her friends. She tells the girls that she's fine but tired and asks them to go. When they leave, Hannah gets a text…_

**Like mommy like daughter.**

**Can you run from the law on those legs?**

**-A**

_But before Hannah can tell anyone, her mom comes home. She confronts her about the money she found. Mrs. Maren calls it an "unauthorized loan" telling Hannah not to worry about it._

**_At the Fields…_**

_Emily and her parents sit down for an uncomfortable breakfast…_

"So, Maya has an allergy to seafood?" Mrs. Fields asks her daughter.

"Yeah but she eats everything else."

"That's good to know," Mrs. Fields looks down as she gets up to clear her place feeling a rush of adrenaline sweep through her body.

"Dad, I know I asked for it but if mom can't handle this dinner tonight, I'll just tell Maya…"

Mr. Fields interrupts his daughter, "We're looking forward to it. Your mother was up all night preparing the menu."

"You don't think she would try to poison her. Do you?"

They both share a laugh as Mr. Fields lets Emily know how his wife would dispose of her, "Your mother, it isn't her style. She'll kill her with kindness."

_Emily smiles as she is feeling much better about their dinner with Maya._

**_At Rosewood High…_**

_Emily and Aria are walking up to the school discussing who is going to be bringing Hannah her books and homework when Maya approaches…_

"Hi Maya," Aria greets.

"Hi there," she says back as she reaches for Emily's hand.

"Are you still coming to dinner tonight?" Emily asks with a shaky voice.

"Sure, if your folks still want me to. What should I wear?"

Emily replies nervously, "Anything, doesn't matter, a dress…"

"A dress? Seriously? Is this some sort of formal thingy? Or are you just worried my jeans are too butch." Maya questions with a laugh.

"Don't. Please don't say things like that. They won't. They won't laugh," Emily worriedly tries to explain.

"Well, I gotta go. Have fun tonight but FYI if you decide to wear jeans, iron them," Aria tries to relieve the tension as she walks to her class.

"Emily, are you still into this dinner?" Maya asks tenderly.

"Of course. It's just, my parents have been acting strange since I told them about me, about us."

"Define strange."

"Whispering, closing doors, changing the channel when 'Ellen' comes on," Emily explains as they walk to class.

"Got it. I will wear the girliest dress I own. I'll tell them I sewed it myself," she says with a laugh.

Emily stops abruptly, "Maya. This isn't a joke. My mom isn't your mom. Okay."

Emily starts to walk away but Maya stops her by holding onto her arm, "Em, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make light of what you and your family are going through right now. I just want you to be happy, for us to be happy. And I want to be able to hold your hand and kiss you on the cheek without your parents freaking out."

"I know. It's more my mom than my dad. He seems pretty cool about it. It's been difficult for my mom to accept but at least she's trying."

"You're right. I was actually surprised that she said okay when you asked. That to me is progress."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Emily smiles.

"Mmm, is that smile just for me," Maya winks.

Emily blushes, "You know it is."

_The bell rings in the background._

"We better get to class. You've made me late to enough of them," Emily flirts.

"Me? You're the one who won't stop kissing me, like right now."

_Maya places her hand on the side of Emily's face drawing her to her. She takes her lips with hers feeling the tension release from Emily's body. It's a tender kiss, a reassuring kiss, a kiss that needs to end before it becomes something more…_

"There. That's better," Maya pulls away arching her eyebrow before heading off to class.

_Emily smiles widely so enamored of her girl…_

**_In class…_**

_Aria tells Ezra that Noel Kahn was the one who wrote the note on the car. She convinces him that he isn't going to do anything about it but then Noel approaches Ezra suggesting he change the grade on his paper or else the truth will come out. Mr. Fitz considers what Noel says but in the end he decides to call Noel out on his bluff. Noel is shocked and informs Fitz that he shouldn't have made that choice…_

_Meanwhile in the hall, Spencer tries to relax Emily about her dinner. She tells her to make sure to step in if Maya starts to sink. But before Emily can respond Mona stops them to inform them that she is throwing a surprise welcome home from the hospital party for Hannah. Emily and Spencer try to talk her out of it but to no avail. Mona tells them flat out that they don't have to go but they know they have to…_

**_At the Club…_**

_Spencer finds out that Alex has the opportunity to play tennis abroad but he doesn't want to. Spencer tries desperately to convince him to not pass up this opportunity but Alex has no interest. He tosses the brochure in the trash and tells Spencer to drop it…_

**_At the Fields…_**

"So, where in Texas will you be stationed," asks Maya.

"Fort Hood. But I'm not leaving just yet," Mr. Fields says with a protective gesture.

_Mrs. Fields returns with a plate of food for everyone. She places a plate in front of Maya just before she sits down to enjoy her meal. She leans back in her chair waiting for Maya to start eating. But she and Mr. Fields are engaged in a conversation. There is laughter and the mood is relaxed. She looks at her daughter seeing how happy she is. She looks at her husband seeing how welcoming he is. She looks at Maya seeing how gracious she is. She looks at her reflection in her wine glass coming to realize that making Maya sick is not the way to deal with this. Her attention is averted as Maya is about to enjoy the meal in front of her. _

Right before Maya places the food in her mouth, Mrs. Fields yells, "No!" scaring Maya and everyone at the table.

"Pam, what is it?"

"Oh Maya, I wasn't thinking. I had this great recipe that I wanted to share but I just realized that Emily said you are allergic to seafood."

_Emily looks at her mother quizzically wondering if she really tried to harm her._

"Mom! I told you she was allergic!"

"I know. I know. I've just had a lot on my mind lately and I completely forgot."

"It's fine. I'm fine. I didn't eat it. I'm just glad you realized in time, Mrs. Fields."

"So am I. That would have been just awful. I'm so sorry Maya."

"Mom, she said she's fine. Can we just change the subject?" Emily asks suspicious of her mother's behavior.

Mr. Fields tries to help out by asking Maya about her family, "So are both of your parents from California Maya?"

"Yeah, they met at a no nukes rally. After my brother and I came along they got married and moved to San Jose."

_Mrs. Fields looks confused as she doesn't know what to do with herself. She questions whether or not she did the right thing by not letting Maya eat the seafood. She is so torn about this that she doesn't even rationalize that she __**did**__ do the right thing. The conversation distracts her as she learns that Maya and her brother were born out of wedlock._

"So you were here when your parents got married?" she asks with concern.

"I was the flower girl," Maya explains. "Oh, I guess they wanted to make sure it was real before they tied the knot," she says with a wink towards Emily making her blush.

"Two children wasn't real enough?" questions Mrs. Fields trying to accept her but struggling to do so.

Emily feels the need to interject, "Umm, tell the story about how your dad asked your mom."

Maya laughs as she begins the tale, "So my dad's this raging, crazy, romantic." Mrs. Fields gulps down her wine. "He proposed to my mom with a sharpie. Oh, umm, he didn't have a ring so he drew one on her finger with a felt pen."

Mr. Fields laughs but Mrs. Fields is not amused, "That's a very clever place holder."

"No, that's the only one she ever had. Once the ink wore off she retraced it with a tattoo."

Mr. Fields laughs, "Wow, now why didn't I think of that."

_Mrs. Fields can no longer fake her acceptance so she excuses herself to check on the roast._

Mr. Fields calls to her, "Honey, be careful our anniversary is coming up. I think I'm going to invest in some felt tip markers."

_Mrs. Fields turns to him with a scowl but just as she is about to enter the kitchen, she spies Emily and Maya playing footsie under the table. She retreats into the kitchen as she tries to busy herself with the roast but the emotions she is feeling are overwhelming her. She begins to cry realizing for the first time that she truly has lost her daughter…_

**_At Hannah's…_**

_Mona is hanging out with Hannah on the premise that she is getting her up to speed with her homework. But little does Hannah know that there is a crowd of people waiting outside her door to surprise her. The French doors fly open to Sean and her classmates and then Hannah comes face to face with Noel Kahn…_

_She has a flashback of Noel's girlfriend breaking up with him and Ali claiming responsibility saying 'they' just put Noel back on the market. She makes sure the girls realize that 'they' broke them up, that is was a group effort, that 'they' did it for Aria…_

**_At Emily's…_**

_After dinner, Emily and Maya make their way to the front porch to talk. _

"Was I embarrassing? Sorry about the seafood thing," she says as she strokes Emily's arm. Emily walks past her to lean against the railing. "Had I eaten that, I would've blown up…"

"Stop," Emily interrupts as she takes her hand in hers to reassure her. "They really liked you. Dad was definitely hooked and mom loved the dress."

Maya smiles with a head tilt, "Wait 'til she sees the crease in my jeans."

They laugh as the mood begins to lighten and Emily asks, "Do you wanna change before we go to Hannah's?"

But Maya surprises Emily by asking, "Would it be all right if I bailed on that?" Emily looks disappointed. "I'm exhausted. I didn't sleep last night. I was way too nervous."

"About dinner? Cuz when I saw you at school you were totally…"

"One of us had to hold it together." She takes a strand of Emily's hair sliding her fingers down to its ends, "You were one buckle short of a strait jacket."

_Emily giggles to Maya's comment just before bringing her lips closer to Maya's. Maya places her hand on Emily's shoulder sliding it down to her elbow as she returns the kiss. But before it can get too involved, Mrs. Fields interrupts._

"I didn't mean to interrupt," she says as the girls stop to face her. I wanted to give Maya something to take to her folks."

_She steps forward to hand Maya some Tupperware items._

"That's so sweet thank you," Maya says drawing Mrs. Fields in for a hug.

"You're welcome," she says trying not to make the hug uncomfortable but she fails miserably.

_Emily lets out a much needed breath as Maya and her mom part._

"Enjoy," offers Mrs. Fields.

"Thank you," Maya responds.

"Oh my god Maya! I can't believe she was so cool with you!" she rejoices as she hugs Maya.

"I know. It's so unlike her," she laughs.

"Maya, I want to celebrate this. Please come to the party with me," she begs.

"Hmmm, how about you make an appearance at the party and before you go home you stop by and give me a proper goodnight kiss," Maya says with her eyes looking her up and down.

"You think you'll be up for that since you're so tired?" questions Emily with a smirk.

"That's why I'm going home so I can take a nap. I want to be ready and awake for my girl," she kisses her before she can say anything back. "You better go so you can spend some time with me before mommy catches on."

_Emily's eyes widen as she looks at her Maya wanting desperately for her mother to accept her as the girl she was always meant to be and to accept her with the girl she was always meant to be with…_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_As I was watching this episode so I could recreate the dialogue, I was reminded that Spencer's ex-boyfriend Alex drove a red mustang and Noel changed the grade on his paper from a C to an A in red ink. Also, Aria had the pink streaks in her hair and Emily and Aria were the only ones holding red Solo cups in the flashback scene. The Solo cups at Hannah's party were blue… _**

**_Just sayin'…_**

**Coming Up…**

**Emily and the girls attend the party.**

**Emily stops by Maya's to say goodnight.**


End file.
